Enough for Now
by 71star
Summary: Bella a college student finds herself in a tough situation and having to move back home for a few years. Finally back on her feet, she heads back to Seattle for a job offer, only to find her reason for leaving Seattle staring her in the eyes.
1. Chapter 1

Enough for Now

Chapter 1

"Rose, I really don't want to go to a frat part, please…" I begged her for the millionth time.

"Bells, it's not really a frat party. It's a huge BBQ and all the members from the past are there too. Emmett said it's a great networking opportunity for you. You are trying to land an internship are you not?" she bumped my shoulder.

"Yes, but I don't see how going to a kegger is going to help that." I crossed my arms.

"UGH! Look, if you're not having any fun you can leave. Drive yourself. Promise." She pleaded.

"OK. Fine, since you're letting me drive myself. But, what about dressing myself?" I quirked an eyebrow.

She hesitated then made a deal.

"No jeans or Converse, and I get do your hair." She smirked.

"Oh, alright." I gave in knowing it was the safest bet I could make.

We went to my closet and I pulled out a little sun dress since it was Memorial Day weekend and she actually squealed in delight.

"That's perfect. Do you have white sandals too?" she asked and I nodded pulling out some cute strappy ones. "Why do you hide away in jeans?" she shakes he head.

"It's easier. Throw them on and go." I shrug.

She shoves me on the chair and set about to fix my hair.

She leaves it in the long natural waves, spaying some coconut spray to make them extra shiny and smell really good, then she apply some light mascara and lip gloss.

"You don't need anything else. I envy your natural beauty." She hugs me tight.

Rosalie Hale and I have been best friends since diapers.

Our moms own a beauty shop together, my dad is Chief of Police and her father is Mayor of Forks.

We're currently in our first year of college at University of Washington.

He boyfriend Emmett Mc Carty has been our best friend since he moved here in 5th grade and saved us from Mike Newton looking up our dresses.

He punched him and then told my older brothers what happened and they've tortured him every day since. Of course no other guys have really bothered to ask me out until the Cullen's moved here at the beginning of high school.

Esme and Carlisle Cullen with their twins Alice and Edward.

Edward and I dated all through high school, up until prom. When he dropped me off after prom, he broke up with me saying he intended to brake-up with me months ago, but because everything was set for prom, his mom wouldn't let him. He was tired of waiting around for me to 'give it up' and our relationship was going nowhere.

Needless to say when I walked in and my brothers who happened to be home for the weekend saw me crying they took off after Edward, he wasn't in school for 3 days.

My brothers… Sam and Paul.

My parents adopted them from the reservation when they were babies.

Their father had beaten their mother to death in a domestic violence case.

Billy my dad's best friend called my dad out to the reservation and my dad knowing the family talked with the elders, no one on the reservation wanted them, so my parents adopted them, mom was pregnant with me already and said they were the perfect addition.

Because they were so young, and brought up in a loving house they've never had any anger issues, unless you've messed with me or another girl.

Sam being the oldest at 25 is now a deputy with my dad.

Paul is 21 and in his last year of college, he's studying to be an architect.

And I, Isabella Swan 18, almost finished with my first year of college and I'm studying to be a computer programmer/ IT. I love computers.

Anyway, back to the 'kegger'.

There was a knock on the door and I knew it'd be Emmett.

"Hey girls." He smiled and hugged me. He was like another brother to me.

"Hey Em. Rose is just finishing up." I welcomed him in.

"Am I going to have to be beating the guys off you today or what? I can't believe you let Rose dress you in that!" he whistled.

"I actually chose this. Lord only knows WHAT Rose would have picked out for me." I rolled my eyes and he chuckled.

"Too true." He nodded.

"So you sure this isn't going to be all drunk frat boys?" I asked in annoyance.

"I swear! There's supposed to be our founding members, plus some of the more recent grads and some of our local business owners and I know for a fact some of the biggest computer firms are owned by our frat brothers." Emmett wiggled his eye brows.

"UGH! You're worse than your woman." I slapped his chest.

"Why do you think we get along so well?" he asked.

"Because you fuck like bunnies." I deadpanned and he agreed.

Rose finally appeared in a red tube dress, I think it was a tube dress anyway and black stilettos and I think Emmett had an instant boner, as will most other men on site of her, as always. I shook my head.

"Alright, let's go. I'm sure you two will be in Emmett's room fucking within minutes of arriving." I pulled them apart and out the door.

"Where you going B?" Emmett asked as he climbed in his Jeep.

"Rose said I could drive myself." I shrugged and Emmett shot her a look and she shrugged.

"I don't like that Idea, what if something happens?" he walked over to me, big brother mode fully on.

"Then keep your cell phones on and I'll call." I shrugged.

"OK. You do the same." He hugged me tightly.

We arrived at the house and I was lucky to park close to the front under a light.

Safety first. Hey I was a cop's daughter.

I met Emmett and Rose at the top of the steps and we walked through the house and out to the back.

Of course all eyes were on us.

"I'm going to go explore, I'll check in with a text every so often, OK?" they nodded and we split ways.

Hours later found me talking to some young handsome business owner.

We talked about how computers helped and hindered business and took away the personal side of things.

"So you're a freshman?" he asked.

"Yes. I don't come to these, but my friend said it'd be a great 'networking' opportunity for me." I shrugged and took a drink of my soda.

"SO you obviously don't drink either." He motioned towards my soda.

"No! My father would stroke at that. He's a police chief and my oldest brother a detective. I'd be grounded even though I'm in college." I laughed.

He shook his head.

"You don't meet very many good girls now a days." He pushed a piece of hair behind my ears.

I know I blushed ten shades of red.

"You want to go somewhere quieter to talk? I offer internships and you might have what I need." He smiled.

"Sure, lead the way." I smiled.

There was a fancy bedroom down a long hallway off the first floor.

"What's this?" I asked.

"This is where we, the Brothers get to stay when we're in town." He smiled.

"Oh, I thought you lived here." I said.

"No, my company is here. I travel everywhere actually. I don't really have a 'home'." He made air-quotes.

"Oh, I understand." I nodded.

"So, what are your goals?" he asked.

I went on to tell him about my love for computers and doing IT work, after about half an hour of talking I was feeling a little strange.

All of a sudden this man is kissing me and I can't stop him, I can't tell him no, I can't do anything. I don't remember anything.

I wake up and I hurt, I hurt places I know I shouldn't hurt.

I look down and I see blood.

I panic.

I grab for my purse and I call Rose.

"Bella, where are you? Emmett and I are going crazy! He's about ready to beat the shit out of every guy here. Your car is in the… Shit, Bells, why are you crying?" she stops talking.

"Bells? Where are you?" Emmett grab the phone.

"I-I don't know. A long hallway." I all I get out before I start crying again.

"Shit!" he yells and tells me he's on his way.

The door slams open and Rose and Emmett gasp.

I look down, I have the sheet pulled around me, but I know they see the blood too.

"Bella." Emmett walks over and cradles me. "What happened baby girl?" he strokes my hair while Rose gathers my stuff.

"I was in here talking to a guy about an internship. We were on the couch. I was drinking my soda. Next thing I know is this." I start to sob.

"Do you want us to take you to the ER? A rape kit? Can you remember the guy?" Emmett asked.

"Tall, dark hair. He seemed really nice. I didn't think…" I started crying again.

"Bells, here's a note." Rose handed it to me.

_**Sleeping Beauty~**_

_**I'm so sorry about last night, I don't know what in the hell happened.**_

_**Someone must have put something on our drinks.**_

_**I swear it wasn't me.**_

_**When I awoke this morning and saw what I had done,**_

_**I was beside myself. **_

_**I am so sorry I took that from you. **_

_**I wish it could have been under different circumstances and**_

_**Something we both wanted and remembered.**_

_**I don't think it's something I would have regretted. **_

_**You're a beautiful person, just from talking with you the few **_

_**Hours that I did, I can see that. **_

_**Please know that I truly am sorry for taking that special gift from you.**_

_**And hopefully fate will let us meet again someday.**_

_**~Not So Prince Charming**_

"Wow!" I shook my head.

"Read this." I handed it to Rose and Emmett.

"So who would want to drug the two of you?" Rose asked.

"I have no idea. I don't talk to anyone here. I don't him." I shrugged.

"So, the ER?" she asked.

"No, I choose to believe his note." I shrugged.

"Emmett, can I use the shower in here though?" I asked.

"Yeah, Rose can stay, I'll guard the door." He stepped outside.

I showered and dressed quickly.

"You all ready?" Rose smiled sadly.

"Yeah, I just want to go to my bed and sleep." I nodded.

The next few weeks were crazy with finals and packing up to go home for the summer.

Rose and Emmett were going to go white water rafting before coming home. They invited me, but I'd been so tired from finals that I just wanted to go home and not wanting to be the third wheel anyway.

I arrived home and Sam was there pulling me out of the car, spinning me around. I had to tap his shoulder for him to stop. As soon as he put me down, I dry heaved in the grass.

"Weak stomach sis?" he smirked.

"I didn't eat breakfast." I shrugged.

"You look kind of green." He stared at me.

"I'm fine." I snapped and stomped into the house.

He walked behind me and had to aggravate me.

"Mom, dad Bella's home! She's grouchy and threw up in the yard." He yelled.

They were both in front of me in a heartbeat.

"We need to get you to Dr. Cullen. You look drained." My mom was all over me and I shot Sam a look and he shrugged.

"I'm fine." I growled.

"That is not fine." My dad said sternly. "You don't take that tone with us." His moustache twitched.

"I'm home!" Paul announced.

"In the kitchen!" Sam yelled.

"Bells!" He hugged me. "You don't look so hot.

"Damn it! I'm fine!" I took off to my room.

I heard heavy footsteps and knew it'd be Paul. I told him everything.

"Sis, hey." He said quietly as he sat down next to me. "What's wrong?" he asked as he stroked me hair.

I told him the entire story and by the end he was ready to kill someone and he had my dad and Sam in the room.

"Why didn't you go to the ER?" My dad yelled at me.

"Because of the note." I cried.

"The note?" Sam asked.

"Yes." I handed them the note I read all the time.

"Bells, why didn't you tell us then?" My dad said softer this time.

"I was afraid you'd be mad at me. I should have been smarter. I didn't let me drink out of my sight. It was with me the entire night. I don't understand it." I shook my head.

"Do you think you're pregnant?" Sam asked.

I shook my head yes.

"I know I am. I haven't had my period in two months, I took a test its positive. I haven't even told Rose. She already feels so guilty for that night." I broke down and cried with my brothers and dad. "Mom is going to disown me." I cried harder.

"We'll work on mom. Let's get you in to see Dr. Cullen first." My dad smiled.

"Ok." I agreed.

We were all set for Dr. Cullen's the next day.

AN:

So…

Welcome to my new story…

Any guess as to who the new man is?

Yes, he's going to be old…

He really is going to be a nice guy ONCE she gets to know his later in the story…

Maybe chapter 3 or 4…

We'll see….

I hope you enjoyed it…

Let me know… :0)

Reviews=Love


	2. Chapter 2

Enough for Now

Chapter 2

"Charles Swan, really? You thought you could keep our daughters pregnancy from me? Seriously!" My parents were in the den fighting.

Sam and Paul were currently in my room holding me while I cried.

I was 7 weeks pregnant as confirmed by Dr. Cullen.

He had put me on prenatal vitamins and iron tablets as well.

I was to also eat more, being told I was under weight to carry a child was a shock to me.

He also prescribed nausea medicine for me, saying that morning sickness would be setting in at any time and that didn't just mean in the morning as would strange cravings.

I informed him I'd already been having those, he smiled when I told him that pretzels dipped in mustard and peanut butter were my favorite.

He told me that wasn't that strange of a craving.

"The peanut butter and mustard have to be mixed together doc." I smiled and all the men went green.

"Please do NOT do that in my company Bells." Paul said.

I just laughed and shrugged.

Everything looked fine and I was free to go.

Mom was now on the warpath with dad over this.

"How are we going to raise a child at our age?" she snapped.

"We're not going to raise the child Renee. Bella is staying here. She's going to take local college classes and on line classes. Sue is going to watch the baby and Bella has already got a job waiting for her at the bank." She starts next week. "She'll have a few months under her belt. Ms. Cope knows Bella is a hard worker and knows her way around a computer. They even have a program where they'll help pay for her college." My dad sighed.

"Fine. But she better not think she's going to go party all the damn time and leave me with her kid." Mom growled.

"What the fuck has gotten into you Renee? This is going to be OUR grandchild. And since when has Bella EVER went out and partied? Someone did something to her drink, and you're blaming her? Get over it Renee! We're helping our daughter. .STORY. If you don't like it, you can leave." My dad said the last part in a deadly whisper and my mom gasped.

"Charles." She slapped his face.

"Don't ever lay your hands on me again woman, especially while I'm in uniform. I'll arrest you in a heartbeat. Don't think I don't know who you've been sleeping with. If you want out, then go. But I will NOT be deserting MY daughter and grandchild." I heard my dad walking up the stairs and walking into my room, gathering me into his arms.

"I'm so sorry you had to hear all that. Are you going to be OK?" he asked.

"Yes. Thanks for everything daddy. You're the best." I kissed his cheek and hugged him tight, my brothers joining in, I loved that they were so affectionate too.

"OK. Who wants to go to the diner tonight? Billy and Jake are meeting us." My dad smiled.

"Let me wash my face and fix my hair." I smiled and ran into my bathroom.

Jake was one of my oldest friends.

We'd grown up together much like Rose and I, except he went to school on the reservation and I usually only saw him when our dads fished together or they came over for dinner.

Once I hit high school, I didn't see him a lot. Our schools were rivals in football and my boyfriend Edward Cullen jealous of him.

Occasionally he'd come spend time with Paul or I'd go to a bonfire with my brother's but they were few and far between.

We arrived at the diner and Jake gave me a huge squeeze.

"Hey, careful with her. She's delicate." Sam growled.

"What? Bells delicate? Give me a break! A klutz, yeah. Delicate, no way." He shook his head.

Sam and Paul looked at him with a dead serious expression.

"It's not Cullen's is it?" he growled.

"NO!" We all said in unison, including my dad.

Jake smiled at that but kept staring at me throughout dinner.

"What are you going to do?" he asked.

"I really don't want to talk about it here." I shrugged. "Maybe we can go to lunch or something." I suggested.

"Sounds good. How about tomorrow. I know you start your new job, I can bring you lunch at noon." He smiled.

"OK. Works for me." I shrugged.

By the time we got home I was wiped out. I crawled under my sheets and passed out.

Lunch with Jake was fun, we caught up and I told him my plan.

Staying here and finishing my classes the next three years and then getting a job back in Seattle, I told him how much I loved it there.

"Are you going to look for the dad?" he asked.

"Where would I start? I just have a vague memory of his gorgeous eyes and he was about 6' 3"." I shrugged. "Not much of a description.

Jake chuckled. "No I guess not."

We finished up and I promised we'd keep in touch now that I was back.

The morning sickness came in like a fucking freight train.

We were sitting down to dinner and I took a bite to eat of the steak, as soon as I swallowed, it came back up.

Paul was behind me in a heartbeat.

He'd become my protector.

Anytime I needed something he was there, it was hard for Sam, he was working and he'd just started dating someone who he was hoping to introduce to us soon.

He said she was shy and had been in an abusive relationship, he'd hurt her really bad and she ran after that. She came here because it was the furthest place from where they lived and she hoped he'd never find her.

Sam and dad were working to getting charges against him.

So one of my triggers for 'morning sickness' was beef. I couldn't eat it.

I had to close the bank on Friday night and my mom had made dinner, I pulled it out of the over to discover meatloaf on my plate, everything touching it.

Did I tell you my hormones were a bitch lately too?

I don't know what happened, but I dropped the plate and burst into tears.

Dad and Sam were working so mom must have taken dinner to them and Paul was out with his friends.

I was on the floor crying when my mom got home.

And she started yelling at me.

"You ungrateful little bitch! I worked hard to make a nice dinner and you throw it on the floor?" she scream and yanks me up by my ponytail.

"No, it's not like that mom." I'm crying and my stomach hurts, the smell is making me sick.

"I can't believe you. Your father thinks that you're some goody too-shoes and never do anything wrong. Well who gets knocked up at 18? Huh?" she slapped me across the face.

That was enough for me to loose what was in my stomach and puke all over her and the floor.

I run out of the kitchen while she's stunned because I feel more coming and I need my medicine.

"Get back here you little slut!" she starts screaming at me, I know she's not leaving the kitchen because she won't track puke all throughout the house.

I get to my room and lock the door, sliding my dresser in front of it and then going into my bathroom and locking that door, stripping out of my clothes, taking a quick shower and then my medicine and texting Paul to bring me food when he comes home.

He apologizes and says he's in Seattle for the weekend, I text back a no problem and tell him I'll get Sam or dad.

He asks if everything is OK, I lie and say yes, because I know he'll leave his friends and come home to me if I tell him mom hit me.

I call Sam next and he said it'd be about thirty minutes and then asks why I didn't eat dinner, mom said she made something special.

I breakdown and tell him. I can tell he's driving because I hear him pull over and hit the steering wheel and cuss "She fucking knows better! God damn it! I'll be there in about 20 minutes. I'm radioing dad too, just stay in your room." He hung up.

I sit in my rocking chair and cry, I don't know how long I've been there, when I hear yelling down stairs and Sam knocking on my door.

"Sis, open up." Sam knocks softly.

I move my dresser and open the door.

"Damn it! Dad, come here." Sam yells down for my dad and touches my face softly.

"Sam, what is it?" he's panicked.

"Look?" he points to my face and I see my dad's face turn the color of a cartoon character.

"That's it. That no good bitch is out of here. I can't believe this shit. First she's going to make food that you can't eat and then proceed to hit you and call you ungrateful for puking on her. No, I've had enough. She's cheating and causing undo stress." My dad turned and walked downstairs.

"Sis, I've talked with my girlfriend and she said you could stay with her if needed." Sam smiled softly at me. "Dad's going to have mom moving her stuff out tonight and I don't think you need to be here with all this going on. I'll come by after my shift and check on you, OK?" he hugged me tightly.

"You sure she won't mind?" I asked.

"I'm positive. She's really nice. Her name is Emily. She's got a scar on her scar down her face from her ex running a beer bottle down her cheek, so don't stare. She tries to hide it with her hair. And she loves to cook and bake as much as you." He reassured me.

"OK. If you're sure." I shrugged. "But, I'm still hungry." I rubbed my stomach.

"Shit. Sorry. Does pizza sound OK? We can stop and pick one up on the way plus some ice cream." He smiled.

"Oh yeah. That sounds yummy. Pizza ice cream sandwich." I was drooling.

"What are you having an alien?" he laughed as he reached for my duffle.

Sam went downstairs to tell dad where he was taking me and dad agreed it was for the best.

He also called Paul on the way so he wouldn't be worried if he came home and no one was there.

Paul was furious and wanted to head home but we assured him I was fine.

We arrived at Emily's with the food and she was everything Sam had said, even welcoming me with a warm hug.

"It's so nice to finally meet you. He's always so busy that we can never get together for that family dinner." She scowled at him.

"Well, we're all off on Sunday this week and my best friend and her boyfriend are coming back in town so join us for dinner please." I smiled.

"OK, what can I bring or make?" she asked.

"Nothing. Just yourself." I laugh.

She tries to protest and Sam tells her it's a losing battle.

Sam leaves and tells me he'll check on us after his shift.

Emily and I have a great time together, she tells me about what happened to her in Texas and I tell her about what happened to me, we kind of bond.

She holds my hair when I get sick and laughs when I'm eating pizza and ice cream a few minutes later. She's also snapping pictures and sending them to Sam to gross him out.

I have her snap one and send it to Paul as well and he calls me fake gagging over the phone asking what in the hell I'm actually eating.

"It's pepperoni, Italian sausage and ham pizza on a garlic crust, light cheese, extra sauce and I've made it into an ice cream sandwich. I put rocky road ice cream in the middle. It's so yummy! Emily is laughing so hard." I giggle.

"Emily! You've got to meet Emily?" he asks.

"Yes. You'll get to meet her on Sunday. She's perfect for our Sam." I smile at her.

I finally fall asleep on her big fluffy couch and wake with a start when I hear the front door open.

I have my mace at the ready and jump up, there's only a little light coming from the kitchen so I can't see well.

I stand by the wall and wait for the intruder to come around the corner so I can stomp on his foot and hit him in the groin. I'm really disoriented from being in a new place so I'm kind of jumpy too.

I see his shadow and his foot comes around the corner.

I step on his foot with all my might and slam my elbow into his gut since I get to the before his crotch.

"Shit! Bells, stop! It's me… Sam!" he shouts.

Emily comes running out flicking on the lights and freaking out.

I'm crying helping my brother.

"Shit, I'm so sorry Sam." I help him to the couch.

"Are you OK?" he asks me.

"I'll bruise, no big deal." I shrug.

He comes to tell me that mom is gone and he'll take me home tomorrow. All he wants to do is sleep, he's had a long day.

I tell them no messing around because I don't want to hear it and they're good, but I fall asleep quickly so I wouldn't know if they did or not.

I wake up feeling sore and nauseas and head for the bathroom.

I groan when I realize I forgot my medicine, it's on my way to work and Sam has to drop me off for my car, so it's not a big deal anyway.

I shower and dress quickly, hoping that the noise will wake them up.

Luckily I smell coffee and something cooking.

"Morning." I walk into the kitchen.

"Morning." Emily smiles. "Your brother will be out in a few, he got beat up pretty bad last light." She giggles.

"Shhh… Don't let him hear you say that." I mock frown.

"I need to learn those moves." She points to her face.

"My brothers and dad taught me." I shrugged. "Sam will teach you. I would if I wasn't pregnant." I shrugged.

We ate breakfast and then Sam dropped me off before heading back to Emily's.

I wouldn't be surprised if he was moving in with her soon.

I was finishing my shift at the bank on Friday, walking to my car when I heard a voice I didn't ever want to hear again in my life.

"Isabella."

I turn around and of course being a little over two months pregnant, I looked like I had put on the freshman 15, so nothing bad and I hadn't started buying baby things yet and outside of my family, Ms. Cope and now Emily no one knew I was pregnant.

"Edward." I spat his name.

"I was hoping you'd be home for the summer. I'd love to get reacquainted with you." He walked up to me and pulled me close to him.

I tried to push him away but he was too strong.

"I don't want anything to do with you Edward." I was trying to push him away.

"But we have unfinished business." He kissed my neck.

"No we don't!" I finally found his foot and stomped on it, but he had a hold of my arms.

"Bella, why do you fight me…? We were always so good together." He kissed me softly and I felt the bile rising.

All of a sudden I heard my saving grace.

"Bells? Bells? Are you OK?" It was Jake. "Hey asshole! Get your hands off my girl!" Jake came up behind us and pulled me into his arms. I started sobbing.

"Black?" Edward spat.

"Cullen? Why are you here?" Jake snapped.

"To get my Isabella." He smiled darkly.

"You're too late. She's with me." Jake smiled and held me tight.

"Right Black, like she would willingly be with you. Right Isabella?" Edward smiled.

"We are, we're together." I smiled and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"I don't believe it." He shook his head.

"Too bad. You're the one who dumped her. Someone had to pick up the pieces Edward." Jake shrugged his shoulders.

"C'mon babe, our dads are waiting at the diner." Jake led me down the street.

"Thanks Jake." I sighed as we rounded the corner.

"No thanks needed, they really are waiting at the diner. Your dad has some news for you." He smiled.

"OK. Thanks." He hugged me tightly.

At dinner dad shared with me that mom was moving to Florida with her new boyfriend and they were getting a divorce. He didn't really seems too upset, so that made me happy.

He also was giving me her Honda Pilot since she left with her boyfriend, dad said she had to leave it, it was in dads name and dad gave it to me.

I was very excited.

Sunday was here before I knew it and I was preparing dinner for Sam, Emily, Rose, Emmett, Paul, Dad, Jake and Billy. Dad asked at last minute if Sue and her kids could come over and I agreed that would be good so I could get to know Sue a little better since she'd be watching the baby.

I was making lasagna, salad and cheesecake.

I've been up since 5am making everything from scratch.

It was now noon and dad came home for lunch, bringing home a chicken salad for me, I so grateful.

I took some time to sit with him and eat it and he proceeded to tell me he had a crush on Sue.

He told me they dated secretly back in high school, but because she was promised to someone in the tribe already they couldn't be anything more. So when it was time for her to marry they had to go their separate ways, but always remained friends.

Now, they were free to do whatever they wanted because her husband had passed away and Renee and him were getting divorced.

I wished him luck.

He left back to work and I continued on with dinner preparations.

After the lasagna was in the oven, I was wiped out and went to the couch to nap and wait for everyone to arrive.

There was a loud banging on the door and it startled me, I jumped up and almost fell off the couch.

I got up and went to the door.

Opening it I see Rose and Emmett grinning like fools.

"Bells!" Emmett picks me up.

"Put me down you fool!" I smack his back.

"I've missed you guys! You'll never guess all the excitement!" I laughed.

"And ours!" Rose flashed her huge diamond in my face.

"Oh my God!" I started bouncing. "When?" I asked.

"When we were rafting. Our second night. He asked while we were camping." Rose is beaming.

"Yeah we're going to have the wedding this summer." He smiled.

"That's awesome! I'm so happy." I hug them both.

"I've got news for you both too!" I sigh. "Well, be prepared. Edward is back in town. He practically mauled me coming out of work, Thank goodness for Jake. But now he thinks Jake and I are dating." I sighed.

"Wow! He's pretty sure of himself." Emmett shook his head.

"That's not all, come have a seat." I sighed.

"You Ok?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, so a lot has happened, my mom has left my dad. She moved to Florida with her new boyfriend." I shook my head.

"Oh Bella." Rose hugged me tightly.

"It's OK. She's changed. Your mom will tell you I'm sure when you go see her. Your mom bought her out, so she own the entire shop now. Um, the money all went to my dad though because he's the one who invested it all. It all in turn will go to me later." I took a deep breath.

"You OK. You don't look so good." Emmett asked.

"Yeah, this is just hard. So, the night of the party, when everything went down…." I started.

"No, Bells…" Emmett was shaking his head. "I'll kill the fucker." He cracked his knuckles.

"It's OK. I've come to terms with it. I'm almost three months now." I shrugged.

Rose was on top of me hugging and crying with me.

"I'm so sorry, it's all my fault." She kept saying over and over.

"I'm not going back to college next year Rose, I'm sorry. I'm staying here. I'm working at the bank. I'll take local courses here and online. The bank will even pay for a lot of them since I lost my scholarship. But that's OK. I'll be OK. My dad is standing by me, my brothers are standing by me too." I smiled.

"We'll stand by you too." Rose held my hand as did Emmett. "So your due date is what?" Rose asked.

"Around February 25." I smiled.

"This is so exciting. I get to plan a baby shower. Oh Em I'm so excited." Rose kissed his cheek.

"Your mom is going to have a field day too." He laughed.

"No one knows yet guys." I told them sternly.

"Bells, you can't hide forever. The freshman 15 can only last so long." Rose pats my belly.

"I know. My pants are getting a little snug. I do need to go shopping I suppose." I shrug.

"OK. This weekend. You, me and my mom." Rose nods.

"Sounds like a plan." I hug her tightly and we're in mid hug when everyone starts to arrive.

Introductions are made and dinner is served.

It's a wonderful night filled with friends, family and a promising future.

AN:

OMG!

They just wouldn't STOP!

I hope you enjoyed this chapter…

I'm thinking maybe chapter 4 or so before

We meet her man….

There will be a time jump next chapter…

Reviews=Love


	3. Chapter 3

Enough for Now

Chapter 3

I'm now going into my fifth month and the entire town of Forks knows I'm pregnant.

Rose's mom Lillian has been wonderful as well has Sue.

They've been like second moms to me, taking me to doctor's appointments and Rose coming to them when she can, like for today's everyone I think wants to be here. We're going to hopefully find out what I'm having.

Sam has brought Emily as well, he moved in with her a few months ago and his room has become the nursery.

Jake, Billy, Sam and my dad had pulled all the carpet out and put down hardwood floors and painted the walls a neutral color for now.

I was nervous about today, I'd been having dreams about a little boy with blue-grey eyes and shaggy brown hair. But I'd be truly happy as long as the baby was healthy.

Luckily my morning sickness was gone for the most part. But my cravings were still going strong.

I met everyone at the hospital since that was where the test was being done.

I'm getting into the elevator and at the last minute someone slides in with me.

"Well now, I thought the rumors were just that, rumors. I never thought you'd just 'give it up' to anyone." Edward snarled.

"Leave me alone." I sighed and continued texting my dad, letting him know I was in the elevator on my way up.

"What are you, about 5 or 6 month along?" Edward asked. "That means you've been sleeping with Jake for quite a while. Is that why you wouldn't sleep with me?" he had me backed into the wall of the elevator, he had a hold of my face, but my eyes were closed.

The doors opened and Jake stepped in pulling him off me.

"Dude, take a hint! She doesn't want you!" Jake pulled me to him. "Are you OK?" he kissed my temple.

"Yeah, just shaken up." I nodded.

"Bells, you want to press charges?" my dad steps up and grabs Edward.

"No, but if he doesn't leave me alone I'll get a restraining order." I looked at him.

"Fine, I don't want sloppy seconds anyway." He spat and walked away.

"Bella!" Rose came running up.

"I'm fine, really. I just ignored him. Let's go find out what we're having." I smiled.

The sonogram nurse looked at the full standing room only and I dared her to say anything about all the people in here.

"OK… So Ms. Swan are you ready to find out what you're having?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am." I smiled.

She did all the clicks and measurements and then showed us where to look and asked for guesses, but there was no mistaking IT WAS A BOY!

"Alright Ms. Swan, it looks like a BOY!" she smiled snapping a picture and I started crying.

"Greyson Charles Swan" I whispered and rubbed my belly.

"You've already got a name sis?" Paul asked.

"Yep! I've been dreaming about a boy for the past two months. And this is the name I've been dreaming about." I shrugged.

"I like it." Dad smiled.

"Of course you do, he's got your name." I smiled at dad.

"Yep!" my dad wiped a tear away.

The tech snapped pictures for everyone and made the CD for me, then cleaned me and shooed everyone out for my doctor's visit.

The doctor was quick and happy with my progress.

"Bella, I do believe you're going to have a big boy on your hands. He's measuring at about 5 inches it looks like, which is about a 7 month old, is his father tall?" the doctor asked.

"I'm not really sure about the father." I shrugged.

"It's OK dear. He must be tall for the baby to be so long. With you being so tiny, you may experience discomfort in your back or bladder within the next few weeks or months as the baby grows, he's got to make room for those expanding limbs." He smiled.

"OK." I smiled. "Is there anything I should do?" I asked nervously.

"You might need to stretch out on your side or stand. If you do yoga, keep it up, it' very good for you." He reassured.

"I do a little, I stopped though because I didn't want to hurt the baby." I said embarrassed.

"Oh no, it's actually good, it'll keep you limber. Here, there's a mommy yoga class at the hospital gym on Saturday mornings, give it a try and it's free! You'll make some great friends." He patted my knee.

"Thank you." I took the card and placed it in my pocket.

"We'll see you in a month, then it'll be every 2 weeks after that." He smiled.

I made my appointment and joined my family for lunch and told them about the class on Saturday.

The yoga classes have been a blessing.

Greyson I think has doubled in size over the past month, if not him than me.

I've met a couple of pretty nice ladies in the class due about the same time as me.

They're in their late 20's and we get along great. The two teen moms kind of shun me, why I don't know and the older moms in their late 30's and 40's only complain about being pregnant AGAIN.

Victoria and Jane are hilarious and a little bitchy when hungry, but are super nice to me.

Victoria is a fiery red head whose husband James is the head of Pediatrics here at the hospital, I met him last week and he's really nice as well. I asked him if he'd be Greyson's doctor, but he only works inside the hospital with the terminally ill, he recommended me to his good friend Marcus Volturi, his words were "he's a creepy fucker, but the kids love him", he brought him to lunch one day and I understood the creepy factor right away. But he was soft spoken and really nice, I called his office the next day to make sure he was on the paper work for Greyson's delivery.

Jane was a nurse at the hospital and actually worked for Dr. Cullen.

"So, you're the one that Edward drones on and on about." She smirked.

"Ugh! Please, don't." I shook my head.

"No, I won't I can't stand the little self-righteous bastard." She laughed.

"Is it that bad?" I frowned.

"Every damn time that boy is home. He comes here and he whines and cries to daddy. Why did she let Jake fuck her, why did Jake get to do this? Or that?" Ugh! I can't stand it and I'm right outside so I here is all sweetie." She rubbed my back.

"Sorry you have to listen to that." I apologize again.

She waves me off.

I always have a good time with these two, they're super nice and I'd so love to set Paul up with Jane. They'd be like dynamite together.

I'm having lunch with Jane, Victoria, James, Marcus and Paul, I had a last minute doctor's appointment today because I was having some pains, welcome Braxton-Hicks. So Paul had brought me in and I ran into the girls and here we are.

"Jane, what are you doing for Thanksgiving?" I asked.

"Vicky and James asked me to come over." She smiled, I knew all her family was far away.

"So it'll just be the three of you?" I looked to Vicky.

"Yeah." She shrugged.

"Why don't you three come over to our house? I'm making a feast anyway." I shrugged.

"Are you sure? We don't want to inconvenience you." James held up his hands.

"Don't argue with pregnant Bella. Trust me. Especially about food." Paul spoke up.

"OK, what can we bring?" Victoria spoke up and started telling me everything she already had.

"Look, cook your turkey tonight, and then pull it apart, we can put it on a platter for snacks while the guys are watching TV and stuff." Bella shrugged.

We were getting up to leave when wouldn't you know it, Edward came strolling in.

"Bella, look at you. Mommy looks good on you. Too bad it's that stupid idiot's." Edward shook his head.

"Edward." I sighed.

"No, I'm not going to bug you. I know you're 'happy' but if you ever leave him, I'll take you back. Kid and all." He smiled and walked away,

"God he makes my skin crawl." Jane shivered.

"Ditto." I took her by the arm and walked towards the elevators.

Thanksgiving morning see me up at 5am and slaving away as usual.

I had the turkey in at midnight, so that should be by 8am and then I can put the ham in.

Sue is bringing a turkey and we're going to deep fry that one outside.

Billy and Jake are bringing fish, which will be grilled, along with corn and some other veggies.

I've also got sweet potato casserole ready to go, green bean casserole and sautéed carrots set to cook. Not to mention all the dessert that are ready to go.

If everyone doesn't leave stuffed today than they've got a problem.

Plus everyone who's coming is bringing something special.

There's no food shortage at the Swan house today.

We also have all the deputies and officers stop by throughout their shifts for a meal if they have no one to eat with, so that's an extra 6 or 7 guys as well.

Once everyone is there its craziness.

I put Paul and Jane in charge of snacks. I'm glad Paul is kind of taken with Jane, she's like me she's single and pregnant, but won't talk about who the father of the baby is and needs someone by her side. Paul is looking to settle down and Jane might just be the one.

"So I see you trying to set your brother up, you're sneaky." Dad smiles as he walks into the kitchen.

"Hey, he needs a good woman." I bump his shoulder.

"Is she? A good woman?" my dad asks.

"I think so. I've known her for about a month and she seems really sweet." I shrug.

"Paul seems smitten." Dad smiles.

"That's the important part." I point out.

We sit down to eat and it's perfect, the way I've always dreamed Thanksgiving should be. Loud, boisterous and lots of family and friends with too much food.

After we've all stuffed ourselves, the pregnant ladies are allowed to go sit on the couch while everyone else chips in with cleaning up.

Afterwards my dad sits up a few card tables and I bring out all the desserts and coffees with Sue and Emily's help.

We sit around talking and munching on dessert's when out of the blue Sam proposes to Emily.

He said he couldn't wait until Christmas like he'd planned. He needed to do it now.

It was the perfect ending to the perfect day.

AN:

We're at Thanksgiving…

Up next…. New Years

And the baby…

Reviews=Love


	4. Chapter 4

Enough for Now

Chapter 4

Here it is New Year's Eve and I'm miserable.

I've been put on bed rest as of this week because Greyson is measuring almost 9 months, but I'm not due for another month and a half. He's just going to be a big baby.

My pregnancy has been fairly easy, besides him being big and pushing on my spine and bladder.

"Bells, sit down and relax. We're just watching movies and having pizza." Jake snapped at me.

"Sorry I hate being still. You know that." I sighed.

"I know, I know." He chuckled. "Just let me take care of you tonight." He helped me to the couch.

We watched cheesy movies and ate pizza and ice cream.

I fell asleep around 10pm, Jake must have carried me to my room.

Paul and Jane come in the next morning waking me up bouncing on the bed she crying and screaming and I'm freaking out, scrambling to sit up to find out what's wrong when I see her left ring finger.

"Oh my goodness! He asked?" I blurt out.

"Yes! I said yes!" she was crying and squeezing me and we're both crying.

"I'm so happy for both of you." I told both of them.

"I wanted this official before the baby came." Paul shrugged. "Call me selfish, but if I'm going to marry Jane and she's going to have my last name, so is the baby. They're coming back to Seattle with me." He smiled.

"I can't wait. When are you getting married then?" I asked.

"Monday morning. We're going to the courthouse. We'll have a reception later. But these 2 need my name, now." Paul rubbed Jane's belly with a big goofy smile and I felt a pang of envy and jealousy, I wanted that with someone.

"Count me in." I smiled.

"Of course. You're going to be the babies Godmother and Aunt, we need you there." Jane hugged me again.

"Now, get dressed. Let's go eat." Paul ruffled my hair and let me to get dressed.

The weekend was uneventful, as we were all waiting for Monday.

We'd managed to put together a small reception for afterwards at the house for the happy couple so they'd have a few things to start their married life off with.

I'd miss Jane and Paul being here all the time, but I knew they'd be here to visit and once Greyson was here I'd have my hands full with him and work, plus school. Which I'd completed a lot of being on bed rest. It was pretty easy so everything I could take online I was taking while I was on bed rest.

"Hey beautiful." Jake wandered in.

"Hey Jake. What's up? What happened to your eye?" I asked of his black eye.

"Your ex." He rolled his good eye.

"What?" I jumped up from the bed and ran over to him.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be in bed?" he chuckled.

"Figure of speech." I waved him off. "I'm supposed to be taking it easy, staying off my feet…" the next thing I know Jake has me in his arms.

"Well then stay off your feet damn it!" Jake scolded.

"Ugh! I'm trying to look at your eye Jake!" I pouted.

"I'm fine. He sucker punched me. Told me I was a loser for fucking you and getting you pregnant and ruining you." Jake shrugged.

"Thanks for not saying anything." I started crying.

"Hey. It's not my story to tell and I like the fact that he's jealous of me, even if I didn't do this." He rubs my stomach. "I'm here for you. We're friends, always." He hugs me tight.

"Thanks Jake." I kiss his cheek.

I make him carry me down stairs so I can make lunch and put some frozen veggies on his eye.

I made Jake a roast beef sandwich and french-fries, my dad came home just in time for lunch so I made him one as well and I had a salad.

"Are you pressing charges against that asshole Jake?" my dad asked.

"No. It'd just give him the pleasure." Jake snorted.

"Why does he have to be such an ass?" I asked.

"He's just jealous. He thinks that Jake has you and he wants what 'Jake has'." My dad rolled his eyes.

"That is just nuts. He didn't want me, and now he wants me? Is he crazy?" I questioned.

"Yes." My dad stated simply.

I just shook my head and ate my salad.

I stayed in the house for the weekend, because I knew I'd be on my feet Monday for Jane and Paul.

I woke up and slowly started getting ready for today.

I didn't move so fast, so taking a shower and getting dressed took a while.

When I was finally dressed I slowly made my way down stairs.

"Hey, why didn't you tell me you were ready? I would've came up and got you." My dad smiled.

"I'm not completely helpless." I shook my head.

"I know, but I hate you walking the steps by yourself." He sighed helping me into the kitchen. "Want to head for the diner, get a good breakfast since it's just us two this morning?" he asked.

"Yeah, sounds." I nodded.

We ate a huge breakfast and talked about the upcoming birth of his grandson.

"How long are you going to stay in Forks after the baby?" he asked.

"I'd like to at least finish college and then try and get a job in Seattle before I move." I shrug.

"So, three years maybe?" he asked.

"Yeah around that." I smiled.

"Good. That'll give me time to save up to help you put a down payment on a place or get a really nice apartment. Whichever you want." He hugged me tight as we walked out.

"We'll see, depending on where I'm on at that time." I shrug.

We head to the court house and I'm feeling all kinds of uncomfortable.

Not because my brother is getting married, but because Greyson is kicking and pushing on every major organ possible.

"You OK?" Sam asks holding me up.

"Yeah, just having some back spasms." I flinch.

"Here, have a seat." Emily pulls a chair over.

I smile at her gratefully.

Their little ceremony is beautiful, Jane has on a beautiful white dress and Paul has on jeans and a white button down. They both look so happy, I'm a mess of tears the entire time. Jake is rubbing my back and dad has my hand. Vicky is just as bad and she's made a mess of James' shirt, she's just given birth two weeks ago, little Jamie Nicole is precious. She's a mess of pink frills and bows and I'm guessing Vicky's hormones are in overdrive from giving birth.

We leave for the reception and have a buffet lunch and a beautiful cake made by Emily.

Everything is perfect until Jane screams out in pain and her water breaks.

"Well everyone, it seems that we'll have to move this party to the hospital. Our little one is finally wanting to make itself known." Paul beamed.

Up until this moment, the baby had kept its sex to itself. So we had no idea what they were having.

We all got into our cars and headed to the hospital.

Four hours later little Harper Ann Swan was born. She was tiny, no doubt she was going to be small like Jane. She had dark hair though, obviously like the father, but very close to Paul's so that was a blessing and blue eyes so far like Jane's. She was adorable.

Holding these babies were making my mommy instincts come out and I couldn't wait for Greyson to be here. I went home that night and talk to him even more.

The next few weeks seem to pass by incredibly slow.

Paul and Jane were back in Seattle. I would Skype with them a few times a week and they were doing great.

Vicky would bring Jamie over to see me and have lunch with me since I really couldn't go anywhere without someone driving me, since I was due soon.

Jake came by almost every day and thankfully Edward was back at college, not bothering us.

Sam and Emily announced that they were pregnant, she's just 6 weeks, but they're so happy.

They're going to have an Easter wedding on the beach.

Rose and Emmett will be here every weekend starting this weekend, just in case I have Greyson on the weekend.

Today was Valentine's Day and Jake told me to wear the dress my dad placed on the bed and be ready by 5pm.

No arguments.

I did as they both said, even though I wasn't feeling well and showered and dressed.

I was ready and waiting, upstairs on my bed as instructed.

Jake came upstairs dressed in a pair of black dress pants and a red dress shirt, looking very nice.

"Wow, you clean up very nice." I smiled.

"Look at you Swan. Beautiful." He smiled as well.

"Yeah, for a beach ball." I laughed.

He glared at me. "Don't even."

He picked me up and carried me down stairs.

"Well now, you two look stunning." Dad smiled. "Take her out and make her have some fun." My dad said sternly with a smile.

"Yes sir." Jake saluted.

We left for dinner and made small talk on the way to the restaurant.

"So what all do you have planned for us tonight?" I asked.

"Well, dinner of course, maybe some dancing." He laughed.

"Seriously Jake?" I questioned.

"No, I was thinking a movie. Would you be able to sit through one?" he asked.

"I think so." I agreed.

We had a wonderful dinner at a Brazilian Steak House in Port Angeles and the headed for the movies.

Half way through the movie I had to pee, of course.

"Sorry Jake, I've got to go… Again." I laughed.

"No worries. I'll fill ya in." he squeezed my hand.

I waddled to the bathroom and made it just in time, or so I thought.

It was just a tinkle, tinkle.

I sighed and got up.

Washed my hands and headed back.

I got ready to open the doors and the urge to go again hit me.

I sighed and stomped back to the bathroom.

I might as well spend the rest of the fucking night in here I thought to myself, trying not to cry.

I go back and sit down, thankfully right on time, a huge gush of water comes out, I'm not sure what's happening and I'm panicking.

I grab my phone and text Jake.

_Jake~_

_I'm in the bathroom…_

_I think my water broke…_

_I don't know what to do. HELP!_

_~B_

I sit there and try to control myself.

I feel small contractions, I don't know if it's from panicking or if they're real, so I try to control myself and the next thing I know the bathroom door bangs open.

"Bella? Where are you sweetheart?" Jake's in a panic.

"I'm in the handicap stall, the door is open." I tell him.

"Are you decent?" he asked.

"Uh, kinda?" It comes out as a question.

"Shit." He mumbles.

"Damn it. Just come in Jake." I start crying.

"Shit. OK. Sorry." He walks in and sighs in relief when my dress is covering everything. "What do we do?" he asks.

"We need to get to the hospital." I inform him. "Call my dad, too. He's got my bag. Shit I'm like two weeks early." I start freaking out.

"It's OK. We can do this. I've got a blanket in the trunk, we'll be OK. I'll be right back. Call your dad." He ordered.

I called my dad and told him. He said he'd meet us at the hospital and that we'd have a police escort all the way from Port Angeles to Forks Hospital.

Jake wrapped me in the blanket and carried me to the car, people were staring at us but I really didn't care.

We got to the hospital in record time. How Jake drove with me screaming through the pain, I have no idea.

Sam and Emily had arrived by the time we'd gotten there and James said he'd stop by throughout the night too. Marcus was called in so he'd be able to check Greyson out and Jane and Paul called and wished me good luck, said they'd come see us this weekend. Rose and Emmett were on their way.

Finally after eight hours of labor Greyson Charles Swan was born on February 14th at 11:30pm.

He was 9 pounds 10 ounces and 23 inches long.

They told me he was going to be a big boy and that he was.

He had no hair and these striking eyes that were a crazy gray color, just like I'd imagined in my dream, the color of his dads, the one thing of his that I could truly remember and I know I'd remember if I ever saw him ever again.

AN:

OK…

There we have it…

Greyson's arrival…

And a leap in time next chapter…

I'm thinking about 2 years…

So we still won't meet the father for at least another chapter…

Sorry guys…

I know it's driving you crazy…

Next chapter is a confrontation with Edward…

YIKES…

:0)

Reviews=Love


	5. Chapter 5

Enough for Now

Chapter 5

I can't believe today is Greyson's second birthday.

Where has the time gone?

After his appointment with Marcus, we're going by the station to see grandpa and Uncle Sam and then heading over to see Aunt Emily and finalize everything for his party this weekend.

We were having it out on the reservation thanks to Billy and Jake.

There was a huge petty zoo and apple orchard, the kids were going to have a blast with the animals and even though it was cold out, they'd be bundled up, it was light snow on the ground and the kids were used to it and it was calling for a sunny day on Saturday as well.

Greyson was extremely talkative for his age and well behaved. He had striking looks, his eyes were the first thing most people noticed about him because they were such a steel grey color, mixed with a hint of blue and his hair was a wild mess of brown not quite as chocolate as mine, with hints of copper and blond streaks, if you didn't know the child and watch him grow, you'd think I'd have taken him to a salon and had them done. At 2 he already had a strong jaw and carried himself quite well and wore a serious expression. He stood at almost 3 feet tall at this morning's appointment. Marcus had been laughing because he knew he'd outgrow me by the time he was in 5th grade if not sooner. He was also in a toddler size 12 shoe. The average for this age is a 7-8 he said. I sighed thinking of my food and clothing bill in the near future.

We stayed at Emily's for a while and then headed to the diner for dinner, since grandpa had to work late.

As we were leaving the diner, I hear a voice that hasn't invaded my mind or thoughts in over two years.

"Well, obviously Jake was lying… He didn't get into your pants all those years ago, because this kid is NOT Native American." He laughed. "You're obviously easier than you let on and spread your legs willingly at college and got knocked up by the first guy who would fuck you." He spat.

I put a crying Greyson in the car and kissed his head and the turned to face Edward.

I was not the quiet, meek girl he once knew.

No, now I was a mom and he'd just said some very horrible, horrible things about me in front of my son and not to mention dropping the f-bomb in front of him. I'd slapped my own brother for doing that, no way was he getting away with it.

"I can't believe you just said all that in front of an innocent child! What gives you the right? Do you have some kind of serious mental disorder Edward?" I spat.

"No, I'm just stating the truth." He shrugged like it was no big deal.

"You are an asshole." I whispered the last part so Greyson wouldn't hear the last part. "You have my son in tears! And THAT does not go over very well with me!" I stepped closer to him and the ass got a sparkle in his eyes!

I slapped him across the face.

"You crazy bitch!" he grabbed my hand and squeezed my wrist, at that moment my dad pulled up.

"Get your hands OFF her now!" he growled. "Are you OK Bells? Is Grey OK?" he peeked in the backseat.

"Yeah, I'm fine. He's upset." I motioned with my head.

"Edward, I'd advise you to stay away from Bella and my grandson, if you come near them again I will arrest you for stalking." My dad said sternly.

Edward turned and walked away, hopefully for the last time.

I hugged my dad and told him I'd see him in the morning.

He opened the back door and gave Greyson a goodnight kiss.

The birthday party was a great success, the kids loved the animals and had a great time.

Billy and Charlie chased the kids around and Uncle Jake and Sam right there with them. Paul was too busy following a very pregnant Jane around. She was 7 months pregnant with twins. Paul was beside himself that he was having twins, he was telling everyone he had super sperm. He was crazy.

We let the kids play until late in the evening, tiring themselves out.

Sue, Charlie, Sam and Emily took them back to Sue's house and bathed them and changed them into their pajamas and then put on a movie and popped popcorn and had movie night while the rest of us sat around a bonfire and relaxed.

It was nice to relax with my family and friends, but it sucked at the same time.

Jake had recently started dating Leah, Sue's daughter so he was pared up with her and although we got along good, she was jealous of the time Jake and I spent together, so I tried to limit it to when she was at work so Jake could spend time with Greyson.

Looking around the fire, everyone was pared up except me. I let out a big sigh and decided to go for a walk.

It wasn't like I didn't want to be with anyone, I just hadn't found anyone.

No one in Forks was even remotely attractive to me.

I'd went to school with these people, they didn't want me then or I didn't want them and it still rang true today. And I didn't get out a lot to Port Angeles to meet new people nor would I just start dating random people anyway. I'd never been like that.

"Hey, you OK?" Paul pulls on my ponytail.

"Yeah, just needed some time to myself, you know?" I tried to smile.

"What's really bothering you?" he stopped me.

"Nothing." I pulled my arm away. "I just need time to myself." I sighed and walked ahead.

The next few months went by pretty uneventful.

I was finishing my classes pretty quickly, because dad only wanted me to work part-time.

All the money I earned from working I saved, he wouldn't let me pay for anything.

I was going to Seattle for the weekend to visit Emmett and Rose, dad said I needed some time away.

I was nervous I hadn't left Greyson since he'd been born.

Emily and Sam were keeping him for the weekend and he was excited to stay over there for the weekend.

I dropped Greyson off Friday after I got off work at 1pm.

My bags were in the car already and headed for Seattle.

Once I made it to the ferry I called and told them I was on my way.

When I got to the apartment we Rose was waiting for me and gave me a huge hug.

We were going to dinner and then dancing.

"No frat parties I promise." She laughed and I smacked her for her lame joke.

"I'm going to go shower and change since we're waiting on Emmett to get home, OK?" I asked.

"Yeah." She showed me where everything was and left me to get ready.

We were finished by the time he came home and he jumped in and showered but with men it of course only took seconds, not hours like us women.

We left for dinner and had a great time catching up.

And as always, dancing with Rose was a clusterfuck. Emmett had to become our bodyguard.

The guys would flock all over us.

I kept feeling like someone was watching me, but in a club with hundreds of people, I guess that's what you get.

We stayed out until the wee hours of the morning and it felt good to do so.

When we got back to their place I had to take another shower though, I couldn't stand the smell of the club on me, Yuck!

"Good night guys. See you in the morning." I waved as I disappeared into the guest bathroom.

They went into their room and were going at it like rabbits by the time I was done with my shower.

UGH! I wanted to bang my head on the wall.

I ran into my room, thankful there was a TV.

I turned it up and set the timer.

Thankful that sleep came easily.

My internal clock was obviously set, so I was wide awake at 5am, even with being out until 2am.

I gathered my clothes and jumped in the shower for a quick wash off and to tame my hair from falling asleep with it wet.

I dressed and pulled my hair into a ponytail and remembered the awesome deli down the street.

I knew the love birds wouldn't be up before 10am, so I ventured out on my own.

I sent a quick text to Sam and Emily, telling Greyson good morning and they sent back his smiling face, saying he rises much too early.

I sent back a smiley face and entered the deli.

Luckily it wasn't crowded.

I ordered a ham and cheese bagel and black coffee with a raspberry Danish. I didn't usually eat like that for breakfast, but I was splurging today.

I bought a paper and sat in the big cozy chair by the window.

Every time the bell rang I had to look up, I think everyone did. Curiosity.

I was mid sip of my coffee when a guy walked in and he looked over at me, he was dressed in a steel grey suit, had crazy shaggy brown hair and grey eyes. But as soon as our eyes met, someone called his name and he turned his attention to them. He looked so familiar it gave me goose bumps. By the time I looked for him again, he was gone.

I bought bagels for Emmett and Rose and since they were still sleeping decided to go for a run.

As I was running I felt eyes on me again but couldn't see anyone specific.

I continued my run, feeling uneasy, and unsure.

The weekend was great, but I couldn't wait to get back to Greyson.

I hugged Emmett and Rose before leaving and stopped by the deli.

I ran in to get a coffee and bagel for the road and on the way out I almost run smack into my handsome stranger.

"So Sorry." He smiled and held the door for me as I exited. "Do I know you?" he asked.

"No. Sorry. I'm not from around here." I say as I duck out and jump into my car and head home.

The entire time my head is spinning.

Could he be the one?

AN:

So?

Could he be the one?

We'll find out next chapter…

It skips ahead a few years…

And we'll see Edward again… Of course…

But, he'll turn up in Seattle…

Reviews=Love


	6. Chapter 6

Enough for Now

Chapter 6

Well, here we are.

Greyson and I are finally making the move back to Seattle.

He starts kindergarten in two weeks and I start my new job at Lee Technologies the week after he starts school.

I have everyone here to help us move into our condo.

Charlie had found it through a friend of his at the Seattle PD and got a great deal on it.

It was more like a set of four townhomes, than condos, they were almost the size of a small house.

It was 2 bedroom and 1.75 bath, which was 1 full bath and the second bathroom had a stand-up shower instead of bathtub. The condo was 1000 . and even had its own back yard area, big enough for play equipment and a small patio table and grill and they all shared a garage. It was nice underground parking, like you'd have in an apartment and it was gated and secured. So you could enter into your condo through the secure elevator.

I'd recently traded the Honda Pilot for the VW Tiguan. It was a little more me and a lot newer, plus fully loaded.

From where the apartment was to where my new job and Grey's school was, it wasn't like I'd be driving it every day, but I knew I'd be driving it on weekends and when we went on hikes and vacations so I wanted something reliable.

"This is a really nice place sis." Paul smiled as he carried boxes in for Grey's room.

"Thanks, I give dad all the credit." I shrugged. "Thank Jane again for watching him while we move, it'll be so much easier." I sighed.

"Especially the painting." Emmett groaned.

"I guess you didn't hear." I smirked. "I found a great local company who will do it for a decent price, especially since I already have all the stuff. They'll be here in the morning. I just have to keep all the boxes in the middle of the room and any furniture away from the walls and covered." I shrugged.

"Wow. That was easy." Emmett smiled.

"I just used my people skills." I shrugged.

The guys all laughed at me because they knew I was pretty shy by nature, but for some reason guys flocked to me.

Dad said it was my beauty, but I always rolled my eyes.

I didn't consider myself beautiful in the least.

I was simple. Plain brown hair, natural red highlights, big doe brown eyes, I was just 5'1 and weighed in at 102 pounds, on a good day and that's because of all the macaroni and cheese I ate. I told Rose I couldn't wait to get to Seattle, the company I worked for had a membership at the same gym she belonged to and we were going to start doing yoga together as well as with Jane and Rose said I needed some Zumba in my life. Paul and Sam wanted me to take some self-defense classes as well sense I would be on my own and we had Greyson enrolled in Tae Kwon Do as well. They wanted us to be safe in the big city.

We had everything moved in, Paul and I went to pick up the kids and Jane in their Excursion to meet everyone for dinner.

Dinner was a loud and happy time, dad had all his kids and grandkids with him.

He was going to miss Greyson something fierce. He tried not to show favoritism, but we did live with him for four years and Grey took after my dad in a lot of ways, he was protective of me and quiet like my dad, he twitched his lips like my dad did his moustache and had lots of his other quirks, it was just so funny to watch those two together. And to watch my dad sit down and explain to him when he'd asked where his daddy was because they'd had father/son day at preschool and grandpa took Greyson, but everyone else had a daddy.

I cried myself to sleep that night.

But my dad handled it with ease.

"_You see Grey, some homes have moms and dads, and some homes only have a mom OR a dad… Just like your mommy just has me. You only have her… BUT, you also have all of your other family that's here for you like me, all your uncles and aunts and grandma Sue and go-go Billy (that's what he'd always called Billy for some reason) and all your mom's friends who love you too. So just you don't have a 'dad' doesn't mean that one us men can't step up and be the fill in for the day. Got it? We love you more than any other man could. We'll always be here for you no matter what. We've got your back and your mom's back, no matter where you're at, OK? If you need me for another father/son day, you let me know, I'll be there. Don't listen to those kids. They're just jealous. You've got like 10 of us to choose from." My dad hugged him tight._

I'd hugged my dad and cried on his shoulder after tucking Greyson in that night and thanked him for handling that one.

The first night in our new place was strange.

I slept with Greyson because dad had my bed.

The painters would be here in the morning and dad didn't want us alone with them.

I got up early and left the boys to set up the back yard with Emmett and Rose.

I ran to the corner bakery for donuts and coffee for everyone.

Luckily this bakery sold coffee by the gallon like the big chain stores did.

I bought a big box of black coffee and was surprised to see they had specialty flavored creamers, so I picked up a few of theirs, ordered 5 hot sandwiches and 4 dozen donuts.

I wasn't really thinking when I ordered all of this as to how I would get it all back to the house.

"We have a big box we can pack it in for you if you'd like." The cashier smiled.

"Thanks so much!" I smiled. "I didn't think about how I'd get this all back if I walked." I shook my head.

I left a nice tip and told them I'd defiantly be back, making sure I grabbed a few cards as well and headed out.

I was trying to open the door when that handsome stranger once again showed up.

"Hey, need a hand to your car?" He smiled.

"Oh, no I- I'm walking. Thanks." I smiled.

"Walking?" he frowned.

"Yeah. I live just a few blocks away. I didn't think it through before I came here though." I shrugged. God his voice was so familiar, why?

"Ok, if you're sure." He smiled and I looked into his eyes.

"Yeah, thanks though." I smiled, oh though eyes. He had eyes almost like Greyson's eyes. That's spooky. But this guy was older, like almost 10 year older than me. And every time I'd ran into him he'd been such a gentleman. This guy wouldn't run out on anyone. NO way.

"Hey, can I get your name? Third time has to be a charm, right?" he smiled.

"Maybe the forth will be. I'm in a hurry, sorry." I shouted as I kept walk.

I got back home with a huge smile on my face and dad was in the kitchen reading the paper.

"Morning sweetheart. What's got you all smiles?" he asked as he grabbed breakfast.

I filled him in and he grinned.

"Good way to start the move." He wiggled his eye brows.

"No doubt." I shrugged.

The painters arrived and were so happy I'd bought breakfast and I told them I'd supply lunch as well.

They said no one ever did that before.

I thought it was old fashioned courtesy.

We worked around the house all day getting things put up that could be put up as they finished painting each room.

I had several of the painters leave their numbers for me, 'in case' I needed touch up or any other help.

My dad stayed again that night and we had a nice dinner out with just the three of us.

The next morning we hugged him goodbye and promised to come see him before school started.

Greyson and I finished setting up his room first. I wanted him settled before anything else.

He wanted it all done in sports, so dad had a friend make him a headboard with 3D balls from all the sports and framed Mariner's posters. He had a baseball beanbag chair and a football shaped throw rug on his wood floors. His curtains were a simple blue to match his bed spread, but his sheets were sports themed.

Next was the kitchen. I had to have a functioning kitchen. But it was late so I told Greyson we were going to take a break, shower and go out to eat.

He wanted Mc Donald's, but I vetoed that and told him we were going somewhere decent for dinner. He asked for Chili's that sounded a little better so I agreed.

We ate dinner and then walked to the ice cream shop down the street from our condo.

I loved this neighborhood, everything was within walking distance practically.

We were sitting outside eating our ice cream when Greyson asked if we could go to the park for a picnic tomorrow for lunch.

"That sounds like a great idea. If you're a good boy and watch TV and play in your room while mommy works in the kitchen tonight, we'll go to the park tomorrow." I smiled at him and he readily agreed.

We finished our ice cream as we walked towards home holding hands.

I felt so free and alive for the first time in my life.

Once home I gave Greyson a bath and put him in his pajamas and let him play and watch TV in his room while I attacked my kitchen.

I was surprised to find that all the food had been put away in my pantry, that must have been my dad or Rose. So that just left me with my dishes and pots and pans. After about two hours I was finished with that and then I put up the rest of my kitchen things, after about three hours total I was finished.

I went to tuck Greyson in to find him passed out in his beanbag chair. Carefully picking him up, I laid him in bed and covered him, kissing him softly.

I headed to my room to get a little work done as well. Next thing I know its 1am and I'm falling in bed exhausted.

"Mom, mom get up is it time for our picnic yet?" Greyson is jumping on my bed.

"Ugh, not yet. It's only 6am, Grey." I groan.

"But I want to go plaaaaay." He flops down beside me.

"I know sweetie. Let's lay here and watch some cartoons, OK?" I kissed his head.

We laid there for a little while and dozed while watching TV, before I got up and made us breakfast.

We worked around the house for a few hours until it was time to go to the park.

I packed a big picnic lunch, Greyson took a small backpack of toys and off we went.

There was a nice park a few blocks away, so we took off on a nice walk exploring as we went.

When we arrived we picked a nice spot where we could picnic and still play.

We were currently playing catch when Greyson was running to catch a ball that I'd overthrown and he ran into a gentleman in a very expensive looking suit.

"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry." He turned and glared at Greyson, then his glare softened when he saw me.

"No problem Mrs. ?" he looked at me and then at my hand "Sorry, Ms…." He hinted for my name.  
"Hi, I'm Bella. I did tell you the fourth time would be a charm." I blushed.

"Ahhh, yes you did. I'm Garrett. Nice to meet you, officially." He shook my hand.

"This is my son, Greyson." I introduced them, but Greyson chose that moment to be shy and hide.

Garrett smiled and waved at him.

"So I've been playing hide and seek with you for quite a while. You've changed a lot too." He smiled.

"Well, I used to live in Forks. We just moved here. I guess you could say, _I _just moved back. I went to college here, but I had a little surprise here and moved back home. I just got offered an awesome job since I graduated college and now _we're _back." I smiled.

His face changed during my little speech and he looked at his watch.

"Oh, I've got a meeting, I'm so sorry. I'll see you around?" he asked as he walked away.

"OK." I waved as he walked away.

Greyson and I had a great day at the park, I had a nagging feeling all day like I knew Garrett from somewhere through.

He was older, around 30 I'm guessing, and very handsome, I sighed and tried to get him out of my mind, but his eyes plagued me, they were so like Greyson's.

"Mom, mom. Are we going to eat yet?" Grey was pulling on my shirt.

"Yes, yes. Let's go." We ate lunch and played for a little while longer before I had to drag my little sleepy head home.

The week flew by and I had my house finally in order.

Friday found us packing up and going to see dad in Forks.

Jane and Paul were going as well with their brood.

Greyson and I headed to our new favorite spot, the little bakery down the street for breakfast before heading out and of course who do we run into, Garrett.

"Well hello Garrett." We walk up to his table.

"Oh, hi" he smiled nervously.

"Well we're on our way to Forks. See you around." I pulled Greyson to the counter.

We order and by the time we were done, Garrett was gone.

We had a great weekend, but left early Sunday, I wanted Greyson well rested for Monday, his first day of school.

We got home and unpacked, started laundry and instead of messing up the kitchen we went to have pizza and ice cream, a nice back to school celebration.

When we got back home we made sure we had everything ready and by the door for the morning.

We picked out his outfit and got a bath.

Then it was story an bedtime.

Taking Greyson to school was nerve wracking.

I was a mess of tears.

I took pictures, the teacher took pictures and on the way back I stopped at the bakery for coffee to calm myself and sat in my favorite chair.

"You OK?" I look up to see Garrett standing there looking upset.

"Oh, yeah. Um, today is Greyson's first day of kindergarten, it hit me pretty hard." I wiped away my tears.

"Oh, sorry." He ran his hands through his hair.

"Are you OK?" I asked. "Do you want to sit?" I asked.

"Uh, I really need to go, work and all." He shrugged.

"Yeah, I get to start that next week." I sighed.

"You seem nervous." He suggested.

"Yeah, I'm going in as the new IT person at Lee Technologies. Apparently I had the highest scores they'd seen in a while and the head of the company was so impressed the he's putting me in charge of the entire IT department." I let out a breath.

"Wow! How old are you?" he asked.

"I just turned 23." I smiled.

"Wow. You've had a child, graduated college and managed to land a job at one of the top tech companies in the country all by the age of 23 with no ones help?" he asked.

"Oh, I had plenty of help. My family is awesome. My dad is my biggest cheerleader. My brothers are awesome too. And I have some of the best friends a girl could ask for. If I didn't have them, I wouldn't have been able to do it all." I smiled.

"What about your mom? You didn't mention her?" he asked.

"Pffftttt… She freaked out when I came home and told them I was pregnant. She wanted it taken care of. She was pissed because I didn't press charges against the man…. Anyway she's not in the picture." I stopped myself from rambling.

"The man who what?" he furrowed his eyebrows.

"Nothing, it's nothing. I need to go." I got up and ran out.

I heard him calling after me, but kept running.

Once I got inside I ran to my dresser where I kept the letter and pulled it out. I hadn't read it in a while, but read it three times.

I calmed myself down by the time I had to pick up Greyson and listen all about his first day of school.

When we got home there was a huge vase of daisies by the front door.

"Mommy, there's flowers." Greyson smiled.

"I see that." I picked them up and carried them inside the kitchen.

I saw the card :

_Bella~ I'm not a stalker, I promise. I just wanted to say I'm sorry for making you cry, by bringing up a bad memory. I followed you to make sure you were OK. Then brought these by after you left as an apology. Again, I'm very sorry. ~Garrett_

I smiled at that.

He wanted to make sure I got home safely because I was so upset, and then left flowers for me to cheer met up. Such a sweet man.

The week flew by, Emmett and Rose came over for a cook out on Saturday and Rose saw my flowers and card and questioned me about it.

I told her about him and all the times we've bumped into each other.

She asked if he was cute and I assured her he was.

Greyson showed off what he'd learned in school for the week and they were impressed.

"Bells, he's smart!" Emmett gushed.

"Yeah, his teacher pulled me aside and said he's ahead of his class, she wants to test him for gifted. Should I be worried?" I asked Rose.

"Worried? Why would you be worried." She scoffed.

"I don't want him to feel different." I shrugged.

"He won't feel different, you'll let him expand on his talents." Rose comforted me.

"I guess you're right." I smiled and pushed it away for now, knowing that stuff took time.

Before I knew it Monday morning was here and I was rushing around making sure I looked presentable for my first day on the job.

As Greyson and I were getting ready to walk out the door for school there was a knock.

We looked at each other funny.

"Would one of your friends stop to walk with you?" I asked.

"I don't think so. I haven't told anyone where I lived yet mama, because I didn't ask for permission." Such a smart boy.

"Ok, well let's see who it is." I shrugged.

I opened the door and saw a man in uniform.

"Miss Swan?" he asked.

"Yes. And you are?" I questioned.

"I'm Steven, your driver. I'm here to take you to work. One of the perks." He smiled.

"Well, one of the perks it maybe Steven, I have to take my son to school and it along with work are within walking distance." I smiled. "One of the reasons, I chose this place."

"Smart, practical and beautiful. Boss defiantly hired the right person this time." He tipped his hat.

"Well thank you. Now, if you don't mind, I really need to go." I stepped out with Greyson and Steven was staring.

"Wow. He's got amazing eyes. You don't see that color very often." He replied.

"No, I suppose you don't. I- I guess you could pick us up on rainy days Steven, is that OK?" I asked.

"Sounds perfect ma'am." He smiled and went on his way.

We hurried off to school and I told Greyson his Aunt Jane would be picking him up today. I'd be getting him from their house later. He hugged me tight and wished me a good first day of work and headed to class.

I walked the two extra blocks to work and made my way to reception.

"Oh yes, right this way." She typed a code into a private elevator. "When this opens, you'll be in Mr. Lee's office, he and his brother are expecting you. Welcome." She smiled.

The elevator seemed to take forever to get to wherever it was going and I tried not to fidget.

When it finally dinged, I stepped forward, both men were looking out the window in a heated discussion. They turned around and to my surprise one of the men was Garrett.

With a look I couldn't quite make out on his face.

"Gar… Uh, Mr. Lee. Nice to meet you." I stepped forward and held out my hand for him to shake.

"Ms. Swan" he settled his steely gaze on me, much like Greyson does when he's upset.

The other gentleman walked up to me offering me his hand and a devious smirk "Ms. Swan, I've heard a lot about you. Top scores in your class, you've had to overcome quite a few obstacles as well and in such a short time. We're very lucky to have you on our team. I know you'll make us proud. I take it you made use of Steven this morning?" he smiled. "My name is Alistair Lee and this is Garrett Lee."

"Oh, no. Really I only live a few blocks. I walk my son to school and then from there it's only two more blocks to here. I did ask him for rainy day pick-ups though if that's all right." I shrugged.

"Yes, yes. If you feel the need to walk…." He was talking but Garrett interrupted.

"It's not safe to be walking like that every morning." He snapped.

"We've been doing it for a week now." I retorted.

"That doesn't make it safe. You need to let Steven take you or I'll come and take you myself." He snapped.

"Look, I don't know what kind of company this is, but I do have my own car. I can drive, I prefer to walk the 5 blocks. That's why I moved here. It's healthier." I huffed.

"But it's not safe." Garrett was even closer.

"Sorry Ms. Swan, we had a friend who was attacked a few years ago. We don't even know how and it happened and it bothers us to this day. We try and help everyone we can be safe." Alistair assured me.

"Thank you for letting me know. My father and brother are police officers and made sure I know self-defense before I came to the city this time." I cleared my throat.

"This time? Are you OK?" Alistair asked.

I wiped away a quick tear and nodded.

"OK, well, let me take you to the IT department and get you started. Garrett, I'll be back in 15 and we'll finish our discussion." He gave his brother a no bullshit look and took me down the hall.

"OK, this is your office. You'll get your own private pass code, all the amenities the executives have, you'll work mainly on the computers up here, if your employees need you they'll call you and you'll go. We have a meeting every Friday morning at 10am, if you need to go to your son's school for a program or anything let Tia know ASAP, we can reschedule the meeting for another day or time, our children come first, you'll find that out quickly. The only executive without a child is Garrett, so he gets huffy at times, just come to me and I'll deal with him. OK?" He smiled.

"Ok." I released a huge breath.

"So, do you have any pictures of your son? I know you're going to be putting some up right?" he smiled and pulled out his phone, showing me his 3 triplets, all girls with blond ringlets and those eyes. I had to stifle my nervousness and my urge to puke.

I handed him my phone and the pictures of Greyson.

"He's a handsome devil. What's his name?" he asked.

"Greyson Charles." I smiled.

"He look like his dad?" he asked.

I just shrugged.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to overstep." He handed back my phone.

"No problem. It's a touchy area, but at least I know I'm not at fault and deep down I know the guy, Greyson's dad has got to be somewhat decent. And I'd love for a miracle to happen. But I know this isn't a fairytale." I shake my head and sigh.

"Hey, crazier things have happened, this is Seattle after all, Birthplace of Grunge." He made a crazy face and made me laugh.

A voice cleared behind us. "If you're done being an idiot." It snapped.

Alistair looked at me a smiled. "Have a good rest of your day. Tia should have all your badges on your desk, IT is on 5th floor, go meet your crew, get your picture taken and then come back and have the welcome lunch in the staff lounge at 12:30pm." He waved goodbye and I sat at my desk taking it all in.

I couldn't believe this was happening.

I knew I was going to be head if IT when I came here, but I had no idea it was an executive job, I'd have to go shopping with Rose and Jane this weekend, I had some nice suits, but nothing for the executive route, I didn't even know what I was making, I didn't even ask.

And to show up and find out I was working for Garrett.

No wonder he acted funny when I told him where I'd got a job at the last time we'd talked.

The relationship that would never be.

There's no way I can date my boss, that's for sure. UGH!

At this rate, I'll never find a man, maybe I'll take Greyson to the SPCA to get a cat, I think he'd be happy with that or a small dog.

The week passed by quickly and luckily I didn't see Garrett anymore, he wasn't even at Friday's meeting, Alistair ran that one.

"I hope everyone here has had the chance to meet Ms. Swan, our new IT executive. If not swing by and say 'HI' after the meeting, please." He insisted.

He droned on about all the business aspects, much of which I didn't understand.

Told of all the places Garrett was at, and all the businesses he was trying to obtain, but the next sentence almost made me fall out of my chair.

"Ms. Swan, Garrett has asked for you to join him in two months in Italy. There's a business he's like to acquired, but he needs assistance and the gentleman is very old fashioned. He'll only work with a family man. Someone with a wife and a child, he'd like for you and Greyson to go with him on an extended weekend.

"That's Thanksgiving sir." I choked out.

"Yes, that's why the gentleman wants Garrett to bring his family. He doesn't think that it's right that he's not with them for the holiday. We'll get together later and discuss this at length." He nodded at me.

The meeting continued on for another hour and a half, but I couldn't tell you what else was said.

I wandered back to my office and plopped into my seat, banging my head on my desk.

"Bella, what are you doing?" Alistair laughed as he sat across from me.

"Trying to figure out, why me?" I poked at my chest.

"Why not you?" he swept his hand towards me. "You two will make a striking couple. And Greyson. WOW! Garrett couldn't ask for a more perfect child. He looks just like him, look." He threw a baby picture at me and my breath hitched.

I looked in Alistair's eyes.

"Wow. That's scary." I handed it back.

"Yeah. So, are you in?" he asked.

"I've got to let my family know. They were all coming here. I always have Thanksgiving. Always." I shake my head.

"I think they'll understand. And your pay for this is almost a year's salary." He smirked.

"What?" I whisper shouted.

"For your inconvenience." He shrugged.

I called and talked to my family, telling them what was going on.

"Bella, you don't even know this guy." My dad yelled.

"He's my boss. I don't have to sleep with him. Greyson and I will have our own bed, we just have to act married so he can get this major account. He's paying me almost a year's salary. We'll be in Italy for 4 days." I told everyone.

"I think its awesome Bella. You need some adventure in your life. Maybe there will be some spark. I've Googled him and he's pretty nice looking." Jane said.

"Jane! Really." Paul snapped. "Don't encourage her." He growled.

"Really Paul? How long did you know Jane?" I asked.

"That's different. You knew her." He protested.

"I'm going to run a background check on him." Dad and Sam said at the same time.

"No you will not!" Emily shouted. "Let her do her job!"

Everyone stopped.

"This is part of her job, she wants to do it, let her do it. She's 23, not 13! Get over it!" She yelled.

"Thank you Emily. I love you!" I made a kissing sound.

"So that's it, you're going?" Dad pouted.

"Yes. I'm going." I sighed. "Emily already offered to do Thanksgiving at her and Sam's house anyway. I'll bake a few pies and let her freeze them, will that be OK?" I asked.

"If it has to be." My dad grumbled.

"Thanks dad. We'll come see you the weekend before we leave. They've given me that Thursday and Friday off. OK?" I questioned.

"OK. We'll have a big dinner then." He wished me good luck and we all hung up.

I couldn't believe it was the weekend before we were to go to my dad's, Greyson and I were headed out to the park to play.

I sat under a tree watching as he was swinging and playing, all of a sudden out of nowhere a car comes flying through the playground, barely missing me, but hitting Greyson, I scream and run to his side.

I dial 911 and tell them where we are, I them call my family and friends and tell them to meet us at Seattle General, that's where the ambulance is taking us.

Poor Greyson is bleeding everywhere, I'm in hysterics, I don't understand what they're saying I see them use paddles, I feel warmth spread through my body and the next thing I know is I hear whispers.

"Bella, Bella, wake up." Someone is running their fingers through my hair and talking to me.

I'm confused because I don't know where I'm at, I start screaming for Greyson.

"Shhhh, Bella. Calm, down." Rose rubs my arm.

"He's in surgery." She's got tears down her face.

"Surgery. Shouldn't I have signed for that?" I asked.

"There was no time. He was bleeding internally, they called your dad and got a verbal, and then he faxed over the sheet. They're trying to find more blood. He's got a rare blood type." She sighed.

"I've got to call Alistair, let him know that I won't be making Italy. Greyson won't be ready to fly." I shook my head.

"Bells, you can do that later." Paul frowned. "You need to rest."

"No, they don't have a lot of time to get someone new Paul. Can you give me some privacy?" I asked.

They walked out and I called Tia.

She put me straight through to Alistair.

"Bella, are you and Greyson OK?" he asked in a panic.

"No, I'm in the ER, I've actually had a panic attack. Greyson is in surgery." I lost it and started crying.  
"I'm on my way, I'll call my friend on staff, he's a top surgeon, make sure he's the one operating. OK?" He asked.

"OK. He also has rare blood, they're trying to find donors." I lost it again.

"OK, I'll get all the information." He ended the call and cried myself to sleep.

I awoke to Alistair speaking my name.

"Bella? Hey, wake up." He gave me a sad smile.

I sat up. "Is your friend operating?" I asked.

"Yes, they're at a stand-still though. They're waiting on blood. They're going through the blood center, looking at regular donors and I've even out a call at work, there's only one person who's got that blood type though." He smiled at me. "Garrett" we said in unison.

"How is that?" I asked.

"I think you and Garrett need to have a serious talk Bella. There's too many things that are a coincidence here." He shook his head. "I'm still here for you and Greyson no matter what." He sat down and squeezed my hand.

We waited for what seemed like ever before the doctor came in and gave me news on Greyson.

"This is perfect! Bella Swan… I saved your son's life, what will you give me now?" Why me? Why me Lord… Why did Alistair's friend have to be Edward Cullen of all people…? FUCK MY LIFE…

AN:

OMG!

5600 WORDS!

REALLY?

They didn't want to shut up!

Up next?

The conversation between Alistair and Garrett when Bella walked in…

Garrett's been talking to his brother about this for a while…

Now it's all coming to a head…

Soon everyone… SOON!

Who's happy?

Greyson WILL be fine… PROMISE…

You heard Edward!

Reviews=Love


	7. Chapter 7

Enough for Now

Chapter 7

GPOV

"Damn it Alistair! She's invading my every fucking thought!" I slammed her file on my desk.

When I'd found out that Isabella Swan was the same Bella that I'd met several times at the coffee shop, park, and out and about and seen out with her son, I'd about lost my mind.

How was I going to focus working so closely with her all the time?

I guess it's a good thing I'm gone 80% of the time, but now I won't want to be. Now I'll want to be here in the states as much as possible.

And damn if she doesn't remind me of that girl all those years ago.

She started to open up about Greyson's dad, but then stopped. I know he hurt her. I just don't know how badly and I don't know if I want too, I might want to kick his ass.

I also can't believe how much she's accomplished in her young age.

"Look bro, you need to calm the fuck down! Being all crazy when she gets here isn't going to help things." He smacked my back.

"But what if she's the one! She's not going to want to date her boss! And she's sure as hell isn't going to want to date a man almost 10 years older than her." I ran my hands through my hair.

"Hey, look. Heidi is 2 years older than me and I'm not complaining." He laughed.

"Heidi easily looks 5 years younger than you though. Even after the triplets." I rolled my eyes.

"Look, all I'm saying is you need to get the nerve up to ask her out. One way or another. Got it?" Alistair sighed.

"Yeah because it's going to be so easy with me being her boss to do that, especially since I flaked and ran out on her the last time I saw her. And not to mention the crazy pull I have towards her. Just wait. You'll see what I mean when you meet her too. She pulls you in. I don't see how anyone can't like her. If you don't like her, than you are obviously a jealous EX or someone who was an ass to her because you're jealous of her awesomeness." I chuckled.

"Fuck man, you're whipped and you haven't even fucked her yet." Alistair joked and I almost knocked him out.

"Don't you ever talk about her like that again! Damn, Al… You're so fucking crude at times!" the elevator dinged and the hairs on the back of my neck tingled.

I always knew when she was close.

We welcomed her and I tried to be casual, but it was hard, I had thoughts running through my head. I left the talking to Alistair.

He took her on the mini tour and when he'd taken to long, I went to see what the problem was.

They were laughing and having a good time in her office.

I snapped at him and reminded him of business we had to attend too.

He had set up a lunch to welcome her, why I don't know. It's not something we usually did but this position was created just for her too, so why not just do everything new for her.

When I came in the following week to work, I thought I was going to blow a load, Bella was under my desk, Tia had called her in early we'd had a power outage over the weekend, she was working on my computer cussing at whoever had put my computer together and about the mixed up wires.

I tried not to startle her, because I really wanted to stare at her little ass in the air, but I had to clear my throat. She bumped her head, cussing again, but came out and apologized for still being in my office.

"I'm so sorry. I should've been finished by now." She smiled.

"That's OK, take your time. I'm not in a hurry." I assured her.

"It's just that whoever set this up did a terrible job. The wires are a mess, I'm surprised you haven't had a fire or a short circuit with as many things as you have plugged in here." She shook her head and her ponytail had me enchanted.

"Yeah, that would be me. Sorry." I chuckled. "Most of the offices up here probably look like this. Alistair and I did all these." I shrugged.

"Oh." She sat on her butt and puffed out a breath. "Well, I guess I need to get a couple of the IT guys up here to reconfigure this entire floor then." She shook her head.

"Whatever you think is best. But, I'd like for you to do Alistair's office and mine, please. Just because of all the confidential stuff." I smiled.

"Oh yeah. No worries." She smiled back at me.

"Alistair and I are having lunch with his wife today so I'll let him know I'll be in his office this afternoon. He might need to use your computer for a while." She quirked a sexy eyebrow.

"I've got a laptop, I can move anywhere. I won't let him bug me." I laughed.

"You two seem very close." She started talking as she climbed under my desk again and my pants were straining.

"We are. We tell each other most everything. We've always been each other's best friends. Growing up privileged, people want to be your friends for different reasons. Usually for what you can get them or for what you can do for them, so it was hard to make close friends. We had to learn to like each other. It was even harder to learn to trust women, Alistair found that. I'm still searching." I sighed.

"I know what you mean. I'm not one to go out and party. And the one time I do…." She stuck her head out and I could see the sadness and hurt in her eyes.

"Did your boyfriend cheat on you or dump you? Because he's the dumbest guy on earth if he did." I respond.

"No, nothing like." She laughs humorlessly.

"I'm here anytime you want to talk." I smile at her.

"Thanks. I'm all done. I'm going to go check in with my team and then head to lunch. You're free to join us, unless you've got plans." She asks shyly.

"Yeah, conference call with Italy. Thanks though. Rain check?" she nods yes and I watch as she walks down the hallway.

Alistair and Bella have become close, he's told me hid theory on me being Greyson's father.

I just roll my eyes at him because one, why would I walk away from someone as glorious as Bella and two, why would I allow myself to sleep with someone like Bella who had to obviously be a virgin when she got pregnant, she was still very young and simple things that were said around the office still made her blush.

I never saw or talk about another guy besides her family.

The only pictures there were of her, were with her son and her family and friends.

I'd met her one brother Paul. He'd come to have lunch with her one day and he's not someone I'd like to have to have a confrontation with. They were in a heated conversation as it was, something about his wife and hormones and him being insensitive. Bella was putting him into his place, damn she was scary.

That afternoon I had Alistair tell Bella about the meeting in Italy at our Friday staff meeting.

I purposely stayed away.

Somehow he convinced her to uproot Greyson and her for Thanksgiving, of course it cost me a year of her salary, but that was nothing. I'd be happy to do that, hell I'd have started a college fund for Greyson if it'd have got her to Italy with me to close this damn deal.

Aro and his old fashioned ass.

Everything had been going well, we got a rush through our lawyers on their passports and we had our staff doctor get Bella's shots up to date, Greyson's were fine since he just started school.

I was at the airport getting ready to board our private jet to stay at our ranch in Texas for a week, I do this from time to time to clear my head, but my phone rang and it was Alistair.

"Get to the hospital, fast! Bella and Greyson, they're hurt. Greyson needs blood. YOUR BLOOD!" he stressed.

"Alistair!" I snapped.

"I don't have time to fuck with you Garrett! He's got your rare blood type! Get your fucking ass here now! I'm with Bella, she's having a panic attack, they've sedated her, and Edward is operating on Greyson so he's in good hands. But get your ass here, NOW!" he yelled and hung up.

I called the car back and told him to step on it, it was a family emergency.

We were at the hospital in no time and I told them where I needed to be. They asked who I was in relation to the child and I told them I'd heard they needed the rare blood. They whisked me away and once they realized I was a heavy donor, set me up.

I text Alistair to let him know I was donating and I'd be there as soon as possible.

I'd given them my password so they could take from my private donation I had set aside for me, since I was a rare blood type.

Once I was done I went down and found my brother.

Bella was sleeping so I pulled him outside to find out what was going on.

We heard Edward's voice and ran back in. I could believe the shit he was spewing.

I had him pinned against the wall while Alistair was comforting Bella.

"If you ever talk to her or about her that way again, I will end you medical career, do you understand?" I slammed him against the wall again.

"Why are your panties in a twist over Bella Swan?" Edward straighten out and laughed.

"How do you know her so well? I challenged.

"She was my high school sweetheart." He batted his eyelashes like an asshole.

"Bella?" I turned around to talk to her but she was asleep.

"Edward, leave now and make sure nothing happens to her son or you will lose your license. And text me, don't come back to Bella's room." Alistair snapped.

Edward laughed and walked away.

I paced back and forth to calm myself before I spoke to anyone else.

"Paul, what can you tell me about Edward?" I took a deep breath.

"Why do I need to tell you anything? Bella need to share that information, not me." He snapped.

"Look, I just want to know why he's being such an ass. That's all. He's the top surgeon, graduating three years early! That's unheard of, he followed in his father's footsteps, and he's in line to be one of the youngest Chiefs of Staffs. But I WILL NOT support that if he's going to treat people like just treated Bella." I got in Paul's face.

"Again, it's Bella's story." He snapped. "As long as my nephew is safe, I don't care if King Kong did the surgery." He growled. "Now I have to get home. I'll be back later. My dad will be here soon." He kissed Bella's forehead and walked out.

Bella's dad arrived and Alistair introduced us, he thanked us for waiting with her and tried to dismiss us.

"Sorry sir, we're not going anywhere. I've become good friends with her while she's been an employee and she knows I'm here. I'm not going to leave now." Alistair stood his ground.

"Very well. Just don't interfere." He said gruffly.

Damn, were all the men in her life this protective of her? I was going to have a hard time convincing them I didn't rape her years ago.

I sighed.

"Al, I need to go check on those things." I nodded to him.

"Alright. I'll be here." He clapped me on the back.

I wandered down the hall to Edward's office, waltzing in.

"You could knock ass!" he spat at me.

"And you could tell me the entire fucking story before I ruin your goddamn life!" I slammed my fist on his desk.

"Fine. We were high school sweethearts. She really was the perfect girlfriend. My parents love her, still. But she wouldn't put out. I was a horny teen, I was already getting blowjobs from the school whores, so instead of 'cheating' on Miss Innocent, I dumped her after prom." He shrugged. "Then I see her after her first year of college, knocked up like some cheap slut. She goes away to college and spreads them for the first sweet talker that comes along. I mean, really? How fucking cliché!" Edward spat.

I hauled off and punched him.

"What the fuck Garrett?" he got in my face.

"How do you know she wasn't raped asshole? Or that someone didn't slip her and her date something and they don't know what happened. You need to stop and think things through Edward! Have you even LOOKED at the test results yet for the DNA I asked you to take?" I asked running out of steam and sitting down.

"I just got them back. And no I didn't think about that OK… I was just pissed that she would sleep with some virtual stranger but not me. Someone she was with for 4 years. I was hurt, angry, I lashed out. And I'm still pissed. And if I find the guy, I'm liable to beat the shit out of him." Edward swiped his hand across his desk, papers flying.

"The DNA Edward?" I asked.

"Here." He handed me a sealed manila envelope.

"Thanks." I got up and walked out.

I walked to the elevator where I'd have a little privacy, maybe and opened the envelope, holding my breath I looked at the results.

_Mr. Lee,_

_The DNA results you've requested for yourself and Greyson Swan_

_Are as follows _

_Hair follicles: 99.9% match_

_Mouth Swab: 100%_

_You are indeed the father of this child._

_Thank you for using our services._

_Mr. Khan_

I stood in the elevator with results inmy hand, not caring that I was going from floor to floor or that I had tears flowing down my face.

I finally found my bearings and headed back to Bella's room, I needed to have this discussion with her. Alone.

I knew people in high place, that's why these tests were rushed.

I had to know the truth and I think Bella really wanted to know too.

I'd already called and cancelled our trip to Italy. Aro wasn't happy at first, but when I'd told him what happened to my 'son', he was thrilled that I cancelled and was staying with my family to take care of my wife and family in their time of need, offered me the damn deal right on the spot.

Crazy ass man.

We still had to go to Italy to sign the contract once Greyson was better, but the deal was solid.

I made my way to Bella's room and saw a few more men in Bella's room, very large men. I became possessive.

I stormed in "Why are you all in here?" I barked.

They all turned and gave me the evil eye.

"And you are?" the biggest of them all walked towards me.

"I'm Garrett. Bella's boss." I stood tall.

"I'm her brother Sam, I outrank you." He snarled.

"I need to speak with her alone, please." I nodded towards Bella.

"Well, as you can see, she is still sleeping. So I think NO!" he stepped forward again.  
"I'm going to get dinner, but when I return it's urgent I speak to her." I made my point known.

"I'll be sure to tell her." Paul rolled his eyes.

"I'm sure you will." I said sarcastically.

I walked out and called Alistair to find out where he was at.

"I'm across the street at the deli. Join us." He sighed.

I walked swiftly to the elevators and across the street to the deli to join my brother and wife.

"Hey, the family get to you too?" he asked.

"Yeah and I just got this." I handed him the results.

"Garrett! This-This is great!" Alistair smiled and handed it to his wife.

"Gar, I'm so happy for you." Heidi came around and gave me a hug.

"Yeah." My voice broke. "I, uh need to talk with Bella now and let her know it was me. I really hope she doesn't hate me." I sighed.

"I don't think she will. She already thinks pretty highly of you." Heidi smiled.

We finished eating lunch and made our way back to the hospital.

"Will you two wait outside the room, make sure no one comes inside?" I asked.

"Of course. We're here for you. Always." They both hugged me tight.

"Thanks." I smiled and walked into the room full of confidence.

"Mr. Swan, can I please have some time with Bella? I can see she's still asleep, but I'd really like to be here when she wakes. I need to discuss some things with her. And then I'll have them come get you. I promise." I said sincerely.

"Fine. But do not upset her. You will be sorry." He threatened.

"I understand." I nodded.

He wrangled his sons out unwillingly and I took the seat next to her bed and held her hand and talked to her.

"Bella, please don't hate me for the information I'm going to share with you. You're such a wonderful, bright, outgoing woman. I knew it the first time I saw you." I whispered and moved the hair behind her ears.

She started to stir.

She blinked her eyes.

They opened and she looked confused.

"Garrett, hey. You're here?" she smiled.

"Yeah. Of course." I returned her smile.

"Alistair was trying to get in touch with you, I guess he got you." She blushed.

"Yeah. Are you hungry? Thirsty?" I asked.

"Yes." She sat up. "How's Grey? Any word?" she held her head.

"He's in ICU, critical. Mostly due to blood loss. Let's get some food into you and I'll fill you in. I'll send AL and Heidi to the Deli to get dinner, does that sound OK?" I asked.

"Actually, I'd LOVE pizza. That just sounds SO good right now." She sighed.

"OK!" I ordered a pizza and some soda and we just talked nonsense until the food came.

After we had the food in us I gave her the rest of Greyson's information.

"They had to remove his spleen, his right arm is broke in three places, a cracked rib, fractured ankle and he had internal bleeding. Not to mention a bad ass concussion. They got the bleeding under control and I signed a release form for them to use my person blood. I donate all the time to keep blood in storage for me since I have a rare blood type, the _same _as Greyson." I told her.

She was crying by the time I finished and I was holding her, trying to comfort her.

"Wait! How did you get all the information?" she asked.

"I'm on the board, so I can get the information. " I informed her. "But I need to talk to you about something else. And I do hope you'll be open and honest with me right now." I looked at her sternly.

"OK." She nodded.

"Tell me about Greyson's dad." I commanded.

"Garrett, what's that got to do with any of this?" she sighed.

"Everything. Now tell me." I sat back and crossed my arms.

She sat up and let out a shaky sigh.

"First off, no judgment, OK?" she looked at me with tears in her eyes.

"No judgment, as long as you grant me the same." I asked.

"Deal." She smiled.

"OK. My friend Rose begged me to go to a party at her boyfriend's fraternity, it was supposed to be a 'networking opportunity' for me. They said there would be 'Brother's' there that owned companies and I'd be able to get a good internship. I met this really nice guy, we went into a back room so we could talk about an internship and he was really nice, he didn't try anything, he didn't advance on me, I mean he was like you, about 10 years older. Um, then I woke up. Alone, covered in blood, with… hand me my purse, I'll show you, it's easier. (I rolled my eyes) I was crying I was I alone, I didn't know what happened. I called Rose and Emmett, they were freaking out. They wanted to call the police, but I didn't want to because of the note. He was obviously drugged too. I didn't let my drink leave my side at all. My dad's a police office, so is my brother. I know these things. This guy was NOT in need of a date, especially with a stupid, inexperienced 18 year old college girl. And he left that note, I mean really? How sweet is that? When I first found out I was pregnant, I read that note all the time. I've carried it with me ever since, as you can tell.

Anyway, my mom accused me of being a whore, she left us, my dad and brothers rallied around me and Greyson. I finished college at home. I couldn't go back to Seattle and raise a child that was too much. I had to wait until now before I could come back." She sighed.

"So do you hate the guy for just up and leaving you?" I asked.

"Hate is a strong word." She sighed. "Upset, pissed off. Yeah. I'd like to know why he didn't stay or at least leave a number." She had tears.

"Can I show you something? Will you keep an open mind?" I asked.

She shook her head yes.

I took a deep breath and handed her the envelope.

She opened it with shaky hands.

Alistair came in the room "Sorry for bursting in, Greyson's awake!"

AN:

Hope you enjoyed this chapter…

Sorry for any typo's…

Had a horrible migraine…

Going in for a MRI soon…

Waiting for a date…

Bare w/ me…

Reviews=Love


	8. Chapter 8

Enough for Now

Chapter 8

**I can't thank you all enough for the well wishes and PM's of concern over the last few days…**

**Y'all have been great… The best readers anyone could ask for… I'm trying to get these chapters out in a timely manner but when the pain is too much sometimes I just can't and I do so apologize… **

**But I WILL get them out… It just takes a little longer…**

**I hope you enjoy this one…**

**And for ALL my Emmett lovers… Once a few of these stories wrap up… An Emmett POV story is coming… :0)**

**I know that'll make a few of you very happy…**

**He'll be the one who's hurt and someone helps him find love again… :0)**

**So just a heads up! **

**OK, enough… **

**ON WITH THE STORY…**

**APOV**

Garrett and Bella ran out of the room and followed me.

"Alistair, how did you find out first?" Bella questioned in the elevator.

"I was in the cafeteria with Edward when the page came through. He's in there now checking him over, I know he's NOT your favorite person, but he is the best in what he does and he will not hard Greyson. He's already going to have to face the board for his actions. Trust me." I sneered.

We arrived in ICU and had to wait in the waiting area, they were still running tests.

"Garrett, can you just tell me what's in the envelope? I don't really feel like playing guessing games right now. I'm too fucking tired." Bella sat down and started crying.

He sat next to her and rubbed her back, removing the papers and showing the letter as he talked.

"Bella, the letter and the rest of the papers state that Greyson is my son. I'm they stupid asshole that walked 4 years ago." Garrett started crying as he recited that stupid letter word for word. I knew everything he said in that letter.

Bella stood up and shook her head, look back and forth between Garrett and me.

"You knew about this?" she spat at me.

"To be fair, I knew when you showed me his baby picture that first day. It looked just like Garrett, but it wasn't my place to step in. This was something for you two to work out." I sighed.

"I need you to leave please." She said calmly.

"Bella, you can't make me leave my son." Garrett snapped.

"You have no rights to him!" she growled. "Get out."

"He's my son too." Garrett cried.

"Then take me to court." she crumbled to the floor.

"Bella, let us help you, let me call Heidi at least, please." I begged her.

"Just have Heidi pack up my office and have everything shipped to my townhome. I'll find a job on my own, I'm sure this was all a set up too." She shook her head.

"Bella…" Garrett tried to talk.

"Just don't." she turned around.

"No…" Garrett tried to argue.

"Garrett, come on. Let's call her family back, she needs some comfort. She's hurting." He tried to argue. His last words as we left the room were.

"I love you Bella!" and I heard her break into giant sobs.

I sent Garrett to wait in my car so the Swan family didn't beat the shit out of him as I filled them in on the latest news.

"Mr. Swan, may I talk to you in private for a moment?" I asked looking at the HULK brothers glaring at me.

"Certainly." He nodded to a space down the hall.

"Greyson has just woke up, I'll give you directions to where Bella is waiting to see him in a moment. But first there's something I must tell you. We've found Greyson's father." I let that sink in for a moment, but he was stoic as ever.

"And…" he nodded.

"It's my brother, Garrett. We found out when he gave blood. We. I had my suspicions when Bella showed me some pictures. I begged Garrett to get a DNA test done and confront Bella, tell her the truth but he wouldn't. So when this happened, he finally did and it's a match. We've told Bella, she's in denial, of course right now. I don't blame her, I blame my stupid brother. I just wanted you to know what you'd be walking into up there and that Dr. Cullen will be facing the board for his remarks on your daughter. They were highly uncalled for. We do not condone that behavior here. But as of now he's still Greyson's doctor because he IS the best and I don't want Greyson to suffer, Bella and him mean a lot to my family, even before they were officially family, she became a good friend. I only want the best for them and as such, please don't let her stress over this hospital stay, it's all covered. And let her know her job is secure once Greyson is on the mend." I smiled and held my hand out for him to shake.

"Thank you Alistair. That means a lot. I hope they both get their heads out of their butts for Grey's sake. He needs both parents and he's wanted a dad for so long. I just hope your brother is up for the job." He said gruffly.

"More than you know. He's a pro with his nieces. He's even kept them an entire weekend so my wife and I could go away for 'us' time." I smiled.

"That's very commendable." Charlie's mustache twitched and his phone pinged.

"It's Bella, I need to go to her." He nodded.

"Of course. " I wished him well and gave him directions and he said he'd talk to her as well and took my phone number to stay in contact with me throughout this ordeal.

BPOV

I can't believe that Garrett is actually Greyson's dad.

I was in a state of shock.

My dad and brothers came in, my brothers took a seat on the couch, but my dad came over to the floor and wrapped me in his arms, something Paul usually would've done.

"Hey babe, I just talked to Alistair. He told me what was going on. When Greyson is OK to come home, come back to the house for a little bit, relax and get your bearings. Think everything through. This will all still be waiting for you when you get back. Alistair said your job is secure, he really cares for you and he says his brother does too. And I really think that Garrett deserves to get to know Greyson. And didn't you always say you'd love to find his dad? You wouldn't be upset. You'd hear him out? And now here you are, you've kicked him out when he needs his son the most and probably need him too." My dad patted my knee and got up.

Right then Edward walked out.

"Bella, you can see Greyson now. Only one person at a time, I'm sorry. He's very weak and he's asking for his mom." Edward nodded towards me.

I got up and wiped my tears and followed him.

"Mommy." Greyson said weakly.

I ran to his side and held his little hand.

"Greyson! Hey baby. Mommy's here. I'm here. Are you comfortable?" I asked.

"I'm sore mommy." He cried.

I looked to Edward.

"He's going to be. I've got him on a mild morphine drip, but he's so small I can't put him on anything more. Hopefully he'll be able to go home in a week, if he's not in so much pain. You're going to have to take care of him pretty much round the clock." He sighed.

"That's fine, I'm taking him back to Forks to heal. It'll be easier. I'll have more family to help." I shrugged.

"Bella, I'm his doctor. He's going to need checkups." Edward stressed.

"I'm sure you can transfer everything to Dr. Marcus or to your father with no problems." I leveled him with a glare.

"Yes, of course." I forgot he had a doctor there before he came here. "I'd like to transfer the surgery part to my father, just because he is a surgeon." He suggested.

"I have no problem with that. Thank you." I smiled softly. "So did you know about the tests?" I asked.

"What tests?" he asked.

"The DNA tests. Garrett had them ran." I sighed.

"I knew he had some sort of tests, I wasn't sure what." He shrugged.

Greyson was sleeping again so I pulled Edward over to the door.

"Garrett is Greyson's father." I sighed.

"Oh, WOW! That would explain his behavior tonight." He ran a hand through his hair.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"He was all bat shit crazy yesterday about Greyson's care and the way I spoke to you, which I'm sorry. I really shouldn't have, I was being a jealous asshole. I was the one who dumped you. And I've been kicking my own ass ever since, but taking it out on you. I'm sorry." He apologized and walked out.

I walked back over to Greyson and sat in the chair, laying my head down and falling into a deep sleep, unfortunately reliving that night four years ago. I awoke when Greyson tapped on my head.

"Mommy!" he demanded.

"Sorry baby. I haven't slept very well, I've been so worried about you." I yawned.

"Why were you saying Mr. Garrett's name in your sleep?" he looked at me puzzled.

"I was?" I questioned.

"Yeah, you were saying you loved him. Can he be my dad? He's pretty cool!" Greyson smiled.

"Oh Grey!" I smoothed back a small part of his hair that was sticking out from the bandage. "It's not that simple." I sighed.

"Why not? You love him, he likes us." He was confused.

"When you're feeling better we'll talk. We're going back to Forks for a little while." I smiled.

"What? NO!" he yelled and started screaming "NO" over and over again.

Edward rushed in and asked what was wrong.

I filled him in quickly, he gave him a sedative to let him sleep.

"Maybe you should let your dad sit with him for a while and go talk to Garrett guessing Greyson doesn't want to leave his school and friends. He's in kindergarten, they either love or hate it." He shrugged.

"Maybe you're right, for once." I squeezed his hand in thanks and walked back to my family.

I gave them a quick rundown of what happened and asked dad to sit with him, Edward said that he'd be out for a few hours from the sedative.

I left the hospital and called Alistair, knowing he'd know where Garrett was.

"Bella, how's Greyson doing?" he asked.

"OK, he's sedated right now, long story. And Edward apologized for being an ass. He told me why he did what he did. Doesn't excuse it, but it makes sense now." I sighed.

"Well that'll make it easier once the board meets next week. Did you need something else?" I could hear the smile in his voice.

I took a deep breath, "I need to find Garrett, and we need to talk." I admitted.

"He's at his house. He's not in the best frame of mind, just be aware." He sighed.

"Thanks Alistair." I said softly before hanging up.

My phone beeped and I see two codes. _"This is his gate code and house code if he doesn't answer the front door."~A_

"_Thanks!"~B_

I arrived at his house and punched in the code.

Knocking on the door he yells for Alistair to go away, although it's quite slurred.

I take a deep breath and punch in the code.

I hear him shouting to Alistair about 'fucking' privacy and his voice is getting louder, he rounds the corner and he looks glorious.

He's in a pair of work out shorts, he's obviously been working off some steam since I pissed him off and he must have an indoor pool, because he's wet like he just swam.

"How did you get the code? Fucking Al!" he throws the rest of the bottle into the fireplace and cause me to gasp as a huge flame arises.

"I came here to talk, can I make you some coffee? Can we order some pizza? I'm fucking starving." I sigh, because I am, I don't even remember the last time I ate.

"Fine. Are we going to talk like adults?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm sorry about before. Everything just happened at once, you've got to see things from my side." I leveled a glare.

"I do. And I'm sorry. I just, I wanted to be involved in my son's life as soon as possible, especially where his health was concerned." He pulled at his hair.

I poured us some coffee and sat at the bar while he ordered the pizza on line.

We talked about the results and what they meant.

"Bella, if he doesn't want to go back to Forks, then stay here, bring him to work with you or take all the time you need, I'll hire a nurse to help you and I'll come help too, you're not alone." He tucked a stray hair behind my ear. "I'd also like to explore a relationship with you. I know we've got chemistry Bella, I feel it every time I'm around you. Even before I knew Greyson was mine." He ran the back of his knuckles down my cheek.

"I-I'd like that. Greyson actually asked if you'd be his dad." I chuckled.

Garrett's eyes sparkled with unshed tears. "Really?" he smiled.

I nodded.

"I'd love to earn that position. I won't just step in though. We'll have to all get to know one another." He admitted.

"I like that idea." I smiled.

He leaned in to kiss me and as it got serious, there was a knock on the door. Damn pizza.

We finished the night eating pizza and talking over how we'd work with Greyson.

He wouldn't miss much school since it was Thanksgiving break, which I was thankful for. Garrett said he'd call and have it all sent home and have a tutor provided while he was home.

He'd also arrange for his friends to stop by if they were going to be in town, but most of these families went out of town.

We had a lot of the same parenting ideas, so I was happy for that and Garrett was just happy I wasn't pissed at him for that night four years ago.

It was late and I told him I needed to get back to the hospital.

He asked if he could come with me, he just had to shower quickly.

I agreed and he was back downstairs in 10 minutes, he had on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. He looked edible, but for now I had to get to my son.

We arrived at the hospital and before we walked in he stopped me.

"Bella, if Greyson is awake, can we talk to him?" he held my face.

"Yes, I think he'd like that." I smiled.

He leaned down and kissed me softly.

"I don't want to hide this." He motioned between us.

"OK." I took a deep breath. "My brothers might want to throttle you though." I shrugged.

"Bring it on. I hurt you." He looked sad.

"Not on purpose though. You had reasons." I looked at his eyes and saw the hurt.

"C'mon." he held my hand as we walked into the hospital to face OUR son.

AN:

How do you think Greyson will react?

The brothers?

Are you happy Edward apologized sincerely?

He'll still go before the board… He's not getting away with it…

Reviews=Love


	9. Chapter 9

Enough for Now

Chapter 9

"Why is he here Bella?" Paul growled.

"I need you all to sit down, please." I told my family.

They all sighed and did as they were told.

"Alistair, tell Edward we'll be there in just a moment. I'm sure he's running tests anyways." I nodded.

"Will do." He smiled.

"Why does he have privileges?" Sam barked.

"He's on the damn board, now shut up so I can talk." I sighed.

"What's up Bells?" Dad asked.

"OK, you remember about how I used to go on and on about that letter I was left and how I KNEW I'd find Greyson's dad someday and that things would work out?" I questioned.

"Yeah, you read that stupid damn letter every day." Paul rolled his eyes.

"Well, it's not so stupid. I, well HE found us… Greyson's dad, he found us!" I smiled.

"WHAT?" Sam yelled.

"You heard me. Garrett here is Greyson's dad. I'll explain later, but right now I need you to know that we're going to work this out. We want this to work out. We're going to talk to Greyson and see how it goes. We're willing to go as slow as possible for Greyson. I need you apes to be supportive." I pointed to my brothers. "And you, I need you to not shoot him." I pointed to my dad.

"Hey! I'm all for this. Grey needs a dad. But if he hurts either one of you. All shooting bets are off." My dad smiled wickedly and my brothers cracked their knuckles.

"Behave, we'll be back." I pointed to them all.

"Well that went well." Garrett said finally speaking.

"They're harmless, really." I squeezed his hand.

We walked into Greyson's room and he was sitting up.

"Mom!" he smiled.

"Bella, Garrett. He's doing remarkably well. He's going to be sore, but I've got him on a drip right now. When he goes home I'll have a script for him for the pain and he'll need rehab as well." Edward stated.

"OK. We can take care of all of that." Garrett smiled.

"Where is this going to take place?" Edward asked, quirking a brow.

"Bella's, everything is there, of course. We can work on the other later." He nodded towards Greyson.

"OK, sounds good. I'll leaved you 2 alone with him. Like I said, he's on a drip so he may get drowsy. OK?" he stressed.

"OK." We said in unison.

"Hey buddy, how are you feeling?" Garrett asked Greyson.

"Pretty sore. You here with my mom?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm right here bud." I said walking all the way into the room. "We came as soon as we heard you were awake. They had to do some tests before we could come in. But Alistair came and told you that right?" I asked.

"Yeah. He said you were with Mr. Garrett and you'd be here soon." He smiled.

"And here we are." Garrett smiled the same damn smile.

"Greyson, can mommy and Mr. Garrett talk to you about something?" I asked seriously.

"Yes mommy." He smiled a little loopy, but a smile.

"OK, you know how you always talk to grandpa about daddies and you're always asking where yours is?" I smiled.

"And you always tell me not everyone has a daddy or a mommy." He answered.

"Right. Well, would you be happy if you had a daddy?" I asked.

"I guess. As long as he's not like Bob's dad. He's kind of weird. He looks at me like he wants to eat me." Greyson frowned.

"Well, I don't think this person will want to eat you." I smiled.

"No, he won't." Garrett assured.

"OK, then I'd like to maybe have a dad." Greyson smiled.

"Well, how would you like it if Garrett was your dad?" I asked hopeful.

"Isn't he kind of old? I mean you're pretty cool and all, but I don't know." Greyson wrinkled his nose and Garrett laughed.

"I'm not THAT old." Garrett still shook with laughter.

"What do you think mom? You'd have to be his wife." Greyson smiled.

"Uh, well we weren't going to be married Grey. You'd live with me and we'd visit with Garrett and you'd get to know him and spend some time with him one on one." I suggested.

"Mom, that's not a family." Greyson pouted.

"Can't we work on that part? We've all just found each other? Maybe we won't all like each other." I shrugged.

"Well I like both of you. Even if he's old." Greyson smiled at Garrett and Garrett pretended to pout.

We agreed to 'work on being a family', for now.

We left shortly after when Greyson drifted off into dreamland.

We walked into the family lounge and told my family and Alistair about our plan.

Of course Alistair was all for it, while my family was glaring at Garrett.

"I would think that you of all people would be happy that these two finally found each other. As long as Bella has been pining over that crazy ass letter my brother wrote 4 years ago and hoping above all else that she'd run into him again one day and not only does she run into him, but she works for him and he saved their son's life! You all should be ashamed." He pointed to each of them and walked out.

"Bells, I'm sorry. It's just all happened so fast." My dad sighed.

"I know dad. I know. We're going slowly. Trust me. If it were up to Greyson, we'd be married and living together. So be thankful." I smiled.

"Well, welcome to the family." My dad reached his hand out to Garrett and shook it, followed by a grunt from my brothers.

"Thank you sir. I hope to prove myself to you daughter and grandson." He smiled.

We excused ourselves to say goodnight to Greyson and then let everyone else go see him.

Edward released Greyson, but only because Garrett had hired a nurse who'd be stopping by three times a day to come by to check on him and Edward would be coming by once a day to do a check-up. Garrett would be there while Edward was doing the check up, he was on a very tight leash after his meeting with the board.

Since he'd offered a full sincere apology I told the board that would suffice, I didn't need a written one, and I didn't believe he needed to be put on suspension, he was one of the best they had and had he not been there, my son might have died.

However, if his bedside manner ever returned to that state, I wouldn't hesitate to report him again and request he be fired immediately.

Needless to say, Edward has been great and Greyson has taken to calling Uncle Eddie. It's really cute.

We also have his work at the house for him to do so he doesn't get behind, because he won't be going back to school until after the New Year.

Heidi's going to help out and sit with him so I can go into to work for a few hours each day and make sure all the IT stuff is fine and if Garrett is free he'll come over and sit with Greyson instead.

Things on the Garrett and Bella front were going good. We were getting to know each other better and the kissing was a big plus, but that's as far as it has went.

Mainly because we were always with Greyson, there wasn't time for anything more and we didn't want to rush.

"Bella, after the New Year, I'd like to take you away for the weekend. Maybe Greyson could stay with Alistair and Heidi and the girls." Garrett smiled.

"Are we ready for this next step? I haven't been with anyone since my first time with you Garrett." I admitted.

"I think we both need a break. Even if we don't sleep together." He held me close kissing my head.

"OK, sounds good." I smiled.

"Good. I'll arrange it and give you all the details." He hugged me close.

I walked him to the door and kissed him goodnight.

Sighing, my life was finally falling into place.

AN:

Sorry this took so long…

I'm trying to do better, but it's been a very busy and rough couple weeks…

Reviews=Love


	10. Chapter 10

Enough for Now

Chapter 10

Garrett and I have been going strong for six months now.

Greyson was doing well with the adjustment and their relationship was blossoming.

We were co-parenting, so they could have some bonding and one on one time and Garrett and I had our weekends away every so often as well.

This weekend we were having a big cookout celebration for Mother's Day at Alistair's house.

Both families were coming, something we were working on to get our families to bond better.

We arrived at Alistair's house and Greyson took off playing with the triplets.

They were seven, but got along pretty good with him, that is all except for Arianna, but she didn't get along with anyone except for her friends. She didn't really like to play outside and get dirty. I knew today she'd be sitting glued to her mom's side, thinking she was a little adult, until Al had enough and threw her into the pool or sent her to her room. It was quite a funny sight. Heidi usually got pissed at him, but quickly got over it when he threaten to not give her any tongue. Garrett all but gagged when he said that every time.

"No, you don't understand Bella, he's NOT talking about kissing." He made a face stressing the kissing part.

I had spit out the soda I'd been drinking and threw a cherry tomato at Alistair.

"That's just gross Al." I'd responded.

"Hey, gotta keep my woman in line, and that's what works, right babe?" Alistair had said.

"I'm pleading the fifth." Heidi had said.

And we all broke out into laughter.

"What are you thinking about beautiful?" Garrett asked.

"Alistair and his tongue." I smirked.

Garrett held me at arm's length and gave me a questioning look.

"The first family dinner and where Arianna was being a brat. He told her to behave her she'd get no tongue and you had to explain it to me." I laughed.

"Ugh! Don't remind me." He shivered. "Your dad and brothers are here." He kissed the side of my head.

"Thanks. Where's Greyson?" I asked.

"He's with Alexa and Anya. They're swimming with Al." he smiled.

"That's why you're wet too?" I smirked.

"Nope, I'm wet for different reasons." He growled, biting my neck.

I giggled and shoved him away.

"Be good, do you want my family to kill you today?" I swatted his chest.

"Ah-no! That wouldn't be good." He trailed kisses down my neck as I moaned. "Do I get to see you in a bathing suit today?" he panted.

"Maybe, but first you better do something about that fucking boner. My dad will shoot you on the spot." I ground my ass into him.

"Let me fuck you hard and fast, that'll take care of it. C'mon, Alistair has a little shed over here." He pulled me to the side of the house.

"Garrett. C'mon everyone is here. My family just arrived. My family will come looking for me." I sighed.

"Al will keep them busy. I've got to have you. Fuck!" he pulled me in and pulled himself free and then made quick work of my bottoms. "This is going to be fast baby, I just have a raw need today, can't you feel it."

He picked me up and rammed into me.

I bit his shoulder to keep from screaming out.

It was hot in the little shed, which added to the sexual tension. It was fucking perfect, we'd never done this before and I was loving the adventurous side.

"I'm close babe." He reached between us and pinched my clit.

I bit into his shoulder again and we both came hard and panting. He slowly released me.

"Fuck that was good baby. We need to do this more often, but more secluded, I want you to scream my name." Garrett bent down and kissed me hard.

He handed me his t-shirt. "Here, clean up with this." I smiled and cleaned up quickly and fixed my ponytail.

"Oh shit!" I looked at his shoulder. "I really marked you babe."

"Mmmm, I like that." He kissed my neck. "I marked you too." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"My family is going to kill you today." I shook my head.

He laughed and led me out of the shed, rounding the house we ran into Alistair.

"Where the fuck… never mind… Y'all were fucking. I can smell you." He rolled his eyes. "Gross." He laughed.

"Your brother Sam is on the warpath looking for you. And Garrett, that mark on her neck the size of Texas does not bode well for you my man. He's a scary dude." Alistair patted his shoulder. "Damn Bells, didn't know you had it in you…" he looked at me and I smirked.  
"Come on, we might as well get it over with." I pulled Garrett towards my family.

"Sis!" Emily hugged me and then looked at me with a knowing smile making me blush.

"Emily." Garrett hugged Emily and Sam wrapped his arm protectively around his wife, making us both laugh.

"Hey sis, how are you doing?" Sam kissed my cheek.

"Doing great. Garrett is taking great care of us." I smiled really big.

"Since when do you need a man to take care of you?" he snorted.

"Ugh! You're such an ass." Come on Emily, I'll introduce you to Heidi, you and her will get along great. She love shopping for girls as much as you." I laughed.

"Bella you do know you have a huge hickey on your neck and you left your gorgeous boyfriend with a huge hickey on his shoulder with your huge brother, alone." She looked horrified.

I laughed.

"Yeah, we had an awesome quickie in the shed when everyone first arrived. He turned into an animal. Said he needed me hard and fast. He's never taken me like that, marked me like this. It was hot as hell. Such a turn on. Emily, if this man were to propose to me… I think I'd say yes." I laughed like it were the most silliest think to happen.

"You think he'd ask?" Emily asked.

"No. We haven't even thought that far ahead. Future isn't even in the future. It's been what? Five months or so? That's like really fast. Way to fast." I shook my head as we approached the table where everyone was sitting and they were staring at me.

"What the hell is THAT Bella?" Paul jumped up.

"What is what?" I played stupid.

"That!" he poked my neck.

"Ohhhhh… Just a little bruise from the curling iron." I waved my hand.

Alistair busted out laughing and I glared at him, about the same time Sam and Garrett come up looking like the best of friends.

"Dad, Paul. Family meeting with Garrett here, Please." Sam ushered them inside and I looked at him with big doe eyes. He waved me off like it was no problem as Alistair pronounced 'DEAD MAN WALKING'

"Don't you hurt my boyfriend!" I yelled right before the door slammed and Sam threw me a devious look over his shoulder. I knew that look.

"Alistair, maybe you should be in there too. You know for comic relief." I slapped his shoulder.

"No way! I didn't fuck you. He's all on his own." He drew a fake knife across his neck.

"Gee thanks." I sighed.

"Why can't my family just take a bribe? You know? Be dirty cops for once, Garrett could give them like a million dollars. He's got it to spare." I shrugged.

"Damn girl. You think your pussy is worth that much?" Alistair laughed.

"AL!" Heidi slapped him upside the head.

"Well..." He tried to defend himself.

Soon after they were walking out. They all looked pretty happy, except Paul. Paul looked conflicted.

"What's up?" I asked sitting next to my brother.

"Nothing. I still think he's got a lot to prove. Dad and Sam are liking what they see with Greyson and you. They say you look the best you've looked in years. The healthiest and happiest." He sighed.

"And that bothers you?" I questioned.

"No! What bothers me is, what if he decides to up and leave you both again? That's what bothers me. Doesn't it bother you too?" he snapped.

"Of course. I still think about that. We're working through that. He assures me every day that's not going to happen. He loves Greyson and me. He never wants to leave us again. He even hates going away on business anymore." I sighed.

"Just be careful sis. I only want the best." He hugged me. "I'm going to go swimming now." He smiled and walked to the pool.

The rest of the day went off without a hitch.

The kids had fun playing in the pool, I even got in, and until they decided I was the new version of the ball and to try and play keep away with me. Yeah, wasn't going to happen.

That's when I got out to sun myself.

Lunch was great, they went all out with burgers, dogs, salads, cakes, and you name it. Enough to feed an army. Emmett and Rose even showed up, making me very happy, they were my rock through a lot of this.

"So, I see things between you and Garrett are getting heavy." Rose pulled me to the side later in the evening.

"I don't know about heavy, but hot. Hell yes." I giggle-snorted.

"Bella Swan telling me she did something naughty?" Rose gasped.

"Yes! We did it in the shed over there. Just as my dad and brothers were arriving!" I squealed.

"Oh Shit!" Rose shouted. Causing everyone to look our way. "Carry on heathens." Rose snapped.

"I'm glad it's night time Rose. I'm sure I'm blushing now!" I smacked her shoulder. She laughed in my face.

"Ladies, it's time for us to give the mommies their gifts." Garrett wiggled his eyebrows.

"I think you already gave Bella hers." Rose mumbled to Garrett before leaving us alone.

"You told her?" he asked incredulously.

"Of course! I tell Rose everything." I shrugged.

"Everything?" he gulped.

"Everything." I poked him in the chest and smirked, walking away.

He easily caught up to me and grabbed my hand, sitting me at the table telling me he was going to wrangle Greyson out of the pool.

I was talking to the ladies as the guys were getting themselves together.

Paul went first. He gave Jane a beautiful diamond necklace.

Sam presented Emily with a cruise for the summer time. They'd fly to California and cruise to Mexico.

Next up was Alistair. He called Heidi over to him and handed her an envelope. When she opened it and gasped and then started screaming and jumping up and down like a crazy women, Alistair laughed.

"I guess I've still got it. I'd like to see you beat THAT little brother." He tilted his head.

"What the hell is it?" he asked.

"It's an entire week in Paris, to ALL the most exclusive shows and parties during fashion week." Alistair shrugged.

"Pffftttt. If I gave that to Bella, she'd castrate me." He laughed.

Heidi, Emily and Rose just looked at me shaking their heads. They knew I didn't like shopping THAT much.

Emmett was up next.

"I know this is supposed to be about the guys giving the ladies a gift, and well even though she's not a mom I did buy her something so she wasn't left out." He handed her a Pandora box with a few charms already on it. "But as of tomorrow, I'll have to go out and buy a new one. Rose here, gave me a gift this morning before we came to the party, that's why we were late." He laughed.

"Emmett, I don't want to hear about Rose's famous BJ skills, remember… I've known you two forever? I've seen and heard ALL you two have done and it's quite disturbing." Everyone burst out laughing.

"Now Bella, after this afternoon, I know you're not a prude." Rose bitch smirked at me and I gasped.

Garrett chuckled and I slapped his chest, telling him to shut it or I'd let my brother's beat him up.

Paul gladly cracked his knuckles.

"Anyway… As I was saying… Rose gave me the best present ever. She told me we're expecting. She's pregnant. So she truly is a mommy today!" Emmett beamed and kissed her loudly.

I ran to her and squeezed her tight.

"Oh my gosh, it's so exciting. I'm so happy for you." I rocked her back and forth. "How far do you think?" I asked.

"Maybe a couple of months. I have an appointment next Wednesday. I'm so excited." She squealed.

"OK… I don't have a gift to give anyone, but an announcement to make. I just want to let my children know that Sue Clearwater and I have started dating. I was going to bring her today, but her children already had something planned for her. Leah and Seth know about us and I think Sam has suspected as well, he's seen me leaving her place quite a few times early in the morning for work." My dad blushed.

"Doing the walk of shame, Mr. S?" Emmett bellows.

"No Emmett, I'm not. I do take a clean uniform with me." He shakes his head.

"Seth is graduating this year and moving here to Seattle for college, so I believe that Sue will be moving in with me and we'll be starting our life together. We both have a few years left before full retirement and then we'd like to move here as well to be closer to our children and grandchildren." Charlie smiled.

"Which brings me to my 'gift' but it's for my oldest son. This came to the office last week, but I wanted to save it until tonight. A night of true celebrations." He handed Sam a thick envelope.

Sam opened it carefully. And then got a huge smile on his face. Picked up Emily and whispered something in her ear causing her to smile really big.

"I-Uh, I didn't tell anyone about this because I didn't want to jinx myself. But I applied for and tested with the Seattle police department. I interviewed with them three weeks ago. It was for the Lead Detective spot. And this letter is the acceptance letter. They're welcoming me to their police department. We've got a month to get our affairs in order and to move to Seattle." He sighed. "Wow." He blew out a breath.

We all congratulated him with hugs and the guys with high fives.

Up next was Garrett and he enlisted Greyson's help.

"Attention everyone! My dad needs your attention!" Greyson yelled.

Garrett was standing at the front where all the other guys had stood, hands in his now khaki shorts.

"Bella, you're the greatest mom in the world. Watching you with Greyson at any time of the day amazes me. You have this naturalness about you. When he throws a temper tantrum, you someone get him to calm down with a look, I need to learn that look. I usually have to bribe him and I SO know that's not the right thing to do." I'm glaring at him shaking my head. "At work, you're the picture of calm. You don't care who put that computer together, it could have been the President of the company himself, which it was and you'd mouth off and tell him so. You didn't care, it was wrong and you made it right, you simplified it. You do things your way, but the right way. You do know and apologize later if needed. Alistair and you are a pair to be reckoned with in the work place. Even though you're head of IT, production has doubled because you've made changes to make it more efficient.

You just continue to amaze me, in every aspect, every day.

I keep trying to see what you see in me. I'm much older than you, I've treated you badly in the past and I didn't come looking for you to apologize like a gentleman should have and I'll keep working every day of my life to make that up to you.

Bella Swan, you truly are an amazing, beautiful woman and I would be forever in your debt if you would do the honor of becoming my wife."

Garrett dropped to one knee and Greyson stood in his arms with a black box popped open.

"Marry us mommy?" He smiled and I lost it.

I dropped to my knees in front of them and kissed Greyson and whispered in his ear.

"Tell daddy I said YES!"

Greyson turned around and shouted.

"Daddy, daddy! Mommy said YES!"

AN:

WOW!

What a MOTHER'S DAY!

I'm wiped out!

Review's=Love

_**MRI on Wednesday my loves…**_

_**FINALLY!**_

_**Hopefully results follow soon after… **___

_**I'll keep you informed… **_

_**Y'all have been so great… **_


	11. Chapter 11

Enough for Now

Chapter 11

Six weeks of planning this wedding and I'm about ready to pull my fucking hair out.

Because of who Garrett is, this has to be a huge society wedding and I'm so not into all of that.

Heidi helped me find a wonderful wedding planner, he was gay and fabulous.

She'd told me the females were all 'bitches who'd try to sabotage your big day', but the males where 'fabulous and wanted to make a name for themselves, especially where Garrett was concerned.'

"So many people in society where convinced he was gay Bella and here you are, you've managed to tame him." She smiled.

"I didn't tame him. We just finally found each other." I reminded her.

She waved her hand in true Heidi fashion as we walked into the cake shop to meet Rose.

"Rose, so glad you could make it." I hugged her back.

"Me too." Traffic was a nightmare. "So, what filling choices are we going with she smiled.

"Garrett said as long as we stay away from chocolate and lemon then we're fine." I shrugged.

"Well those are two crazy choices." Heidi huffed.

"Remember, Greyson can't have chocolate, so that's obvious. He wants him to enjoy this too. And lemon because he just hates lemon filling." I rolled my eyes.

"Okkkk." Rose laughed.

"So, what do your think?" Heidi asked pointing to all the choices.

I blew out a breath and looked at the extensive list.

"Well I know everyone does raspberry, but it's so yummy! But I don't want to be like everyone else. And it's going to be a fall wedding, so maybe something seasonal?" I questioned. "Do you think they do special orders?" I asked.

"You're going to be marrying Garrett Lee, one of the richest men in the world! They'll make you whatever the hell you ask for." Heidi smiled wickedly.

"Heidi, that's not me." I shook my head.

"That's why I'm here and you hired a wedding planned dear. He'll make sure everything is taken care of. He should be arriving any minute as well." She smiled.

"Heidi! My love!" A tall slender man wearing a dark blue skinny pant suit kissed her cheeks.

She introduced Rose and myself.

"Isabella, you're even more gorgeous than Garrett described you." He kissed my cheeks.

"So, where are you on your wedding ideas?" he asked.

"Well, we know it will be in the fall of next year. So I want fall colors obviously and it's also very elegant. I want twinkle lights, and very romantic. There must be romance. I want a night wedding and Heidi has said it's a 'society' wedding and with Garrett's status this must be the 'talked about' wedding of the year." I smiled.

"Leave it to me and it will be the talked about wedding of the century!" he made wide hand gestures.

I began bouncing like a little kid making them all laugh.

"How about simple decorations of 'dead trees' with twinkle lights wrapped around them or draped, we'll experiment to see what works best. We have time. Let's start with this cake. Then we'll meet again for lunch and chat some more." He clapped his hands. "Oh, budget?" he squinted.

"Garrett has given me free reign. The sky is the limit. He said my dream wedding, as long as I'm happy."

I shrugged.

"Wow! He does love you. If he's being that free with his money." Heidi giggled.

I smacked her arm.

"OK, for his groom's cake I want a spiced rum cake. That's Garrett's favorite. And a cream cheese frosting. I think he'd like that. He loves to golf too, so maybe shaped like a golf club or golf bag?" I asked.

Ivan was busy making notes and talking to the cake shop and having them get samples ready for us.

"Now for the wedding cake, what do you have in mind?" he smiled.

"BIG! Plus I'd like to have cupcakes for people who don't like the cake flavor. Everything is still going to be fall themed, but there will be choices for everyone and I need everything to be labeled as well, do to allergies. So keep that in mind, elegant calligraphy." I smiled.

"OK. That's easy." He nodded making notes.

"Let's get to your cake flavor, what are you thinking?" he smiled.

"I'd like an apple cake, with apple frosting and in between the layers I'd like caramel drizzled in. However they can do this to make it look elegant, I haven't looked at toppers yet. I'll let you know when I find one so we can tell them. As for the cupcakes I'd like four or five flavors. A pumpkin pie, pecan pie, a simple vanilla with maybe sprinkles and the champagne wedding cake cupcakes. They all look and sound delicious." I smiled.

"Those can all be made on a beautiful tiered stand in the back of the room, painted gold and wrapped in twinkled lights, it'll be breath taking as well Bella." He smiled.

He drew a rough sketch for me.

"I love it." I smiled. "How many are we looking at?" I asked.

"Probably two to three hundred." He calculated in his head. "It'll depend on your guest list.

"Right, guest list. I need to finish that this weekend." I sighed.

"Yes. We'll meet again Monday and figure out a venue and cake size and number of cupcakes. Then everything else will fall into place. Have you looked at dresses?" he asked.

"NO! I'm working too." I sighed.

"What! Garrett has you working?!" he gasped.

"No, I want to work." I shook my head.

"You're marrying Garrett and you WANT to work?" he asked flustered.

"Yes! I have to contribute too. Even if he's the one paying me, I'm still working for it." I shrugged.

"She's warped." Heidi laughed. "I work for my money." She laughed wiping her lips.

"Gross! Now I'm going to picture that when I see Alistair. Yuck!" I shivered.

She laughed and wiggled her eyebrows.

They brought out our samples and they were divine. I knew I'd picked the right place and the right flavors.

"We'll have a sample of the wedding cake and the groom's cake ready for you in two weeks and the cupcakes in a week, will that work?" Cheryl the owner asked.

"That'll be perfect. Thank you. Could you make a cupcake in the wedding cake flavor as well? I'd like my fiancé to taste that as well." I smiled.

"Yes ma'am. Would you like the groom's cake sample as well?" she asked.

"No thank you. That's a complete surprise." I answered. "I totally trust you." I shook her hand before leaving and we all confirmed plans for Monday before leaving.

"How'd your day go babe?" Garrett asked coming in late from work.

"Busy, but good." I sighed.

"What are you working on?" he peeked over my shoulder.

"Wedding stuff. I've been told I'm dress shopping tomorrow. Can you keep Greyson tomorrow?" I asked.

"Of course. I'd love to veg out all day." He sighed.

"Well, Alistair is coming with the girls and you'll probably have Emmett too. Rose and Heidi are joining me." I shrugged.

He plopped down in the chair next to me and groaned.

"So much for the vegging out." He sighed.

"I'll make it up to you." I stood up and massaged his shoulders. "Did you eat?" I asked.

"Yeah, we ordered Chinese around 7." He kissed my hand. "Now, about making up my day of vegging out?" he pulled me into his lap.

"Let's take this into the bedroom." I kissed him softly.

He picked me up as I wrapped my legs around him.

Ever since we'd moved in with Garrett our sex life has been very adventurous.

Garrett was a very generous lover, we were very compatible, like we were made for each other. I honestly didn't want to know how many others he'd been with because I knew it'd break my heart, even though I knew he'd been with plenty before and after that night with me, but I knew there would never be any others after this.

"What are you over thinking why I'm trying to love you up?" He asked why nibbling on my neck.

"Sorry, just lost in thought." I blushed.

"Well stop thinking and just enjoy." He removed my top and kissed down my chest making me moan.

We made love well into the morning hours.

"Rose is going to be so pissed that I have dark circles under my eyes." I laughed.

"Tell her to take a hike." Garrett yawned.

"Let's get a couple hours sleep." I snuggled into his side passing out immediately.

"Mommy! Daddy! Wake Up! It's time for Breakfast! I'm starving!" Greyson yelled while jumping on the bed.

We both groaned in unison and I smacked Garrett on the stomach playfully.

"Quick showers and then we'll go out to breakfast." I groaned.

"Oh Yummy!" Greyson squealed as Garrett caught him mid jump.

"You're showering with me! Time saver." He threw him over his shoulder and they disappeared into Greyson's bedroom while I walked into ours.

I stood under the massive sprays and let them massage my muscles before washing my hair and face.

I finished the rest quickly and then toweled off.

Dressing in a Victoria Secret sweat suit for comfort and ease for trying on dresses today with my strapless bra, I was glad to see I didn't have any dark circles under my eyes so I didn't have to wear any makeup so I put on my usual lip-gloss and pulled my hair into a ponytail and a pair of Toms and was ready to go.

I found the boys waiting by the door dressed alike in khaki's and blue button downs with the sleeves rolled up and boat shoes on. I shook my head, pulled out my phone and snapped a picture. I loved when Garrett did this. It was fucking adorable and my ovaries hurt and go into overdrive. Which I think he knew. And I know he wanted more, we'd talked about it extensively. He wanted two or three more.

And he wanted to start right away.

I sighed, putting my phone in my purse as we walked out and went to Cracker Barrel for breakfast.

When we arrived, everyone was there.

"What? I knew they'd complain so I invited them, might as well make this a family tradition." He shrugged.

I kissed him and hugged everyone.

"Alright after breakfast we'll all split up then and the girls will take Bella for her dress." Heidi claimed.

"Sounds good. We boys will go back to our house with the trips, and we'll have a day full of fun… Right?" Garrett asked.

"We're NOT boys and we're not trips, we're triplets." Arianna snapped.

"Of course you're not." Garrett let out a sigh.

We all chuckled at his expense, he did that shit all the time.

"So will you be OK hanging out with us all day?" he asked.

"I guess I don't have a choice since I can't go with mom." She pouted.

Heidi sighed and looked at me.

"If she can behave and not have an attitude, she can go. But the first tantrum, Alistair has to come get her. I won't put up with it." I leveled her with a glare. She knew Aunt Bella didn't play.

"Oh my gosh, really? I can go with the girls today?" she asked surprised.

"Yes! If you're good! But one whine… Because you don't get your way and you're gone! Got it?" I glared at her.

"I promise Aunt Bella. I promise I'll be SO GOOD FOR YOU!" she hugged me tight.

Garrett shrugged and smiled and mouthed thank you as did the other two triplets. They were fine in spending time with the guys, they liked playing video games and thoughts of going to Toys R Us for toys was always a plus for them.

Breakfast was a long, but fun event.

Arianna didn't move from my side. She chatted on and on about the wedding and dresses and of course they were all my flower girls, so I'd be taking them for their own dresses soon and Arianna was over the moon about that as well.

I was thinking with the girls coloring that maybe a burnt orange would be a nice color on them and I'd talk to Heidi about letting Arianna try on some colors today, make her feel a part of it, I know the other two would not like that part of it, so at least we'd have the color issue out of the way. We could go over styles at home online together so trying on wouldn't be long and tedious.

The color issue was settled in the car on the way there, Arianna was thrilled to be going through color samples.

We must have tried on over a hundred dresses today, I didn't find any that I liked. I couldn't wait to get home.

We did find the colors for the girl's dresses, we had to wait on styles though until I found my dress though.

"Have a good day baby?" Garrett asked as I plopped onto the couch.

"No, I tried on at least 100 dresses and not 1 of them screamed at me." I sighed.

"Well, I hope they didn't scream at you." He laughed pulling my shoes off rubbing my feet.

"Why are your feet so swollen, baby?" he asked concerned.

"I guess because I was standing on them all day. I don't know." I shrugged.

"If they stay like this, you're going to the doctor. This isn't good." He said pulling me to him for a kiss.

"I'm fine. Just stressed and having to focus on the wedding instead of work isn't my idea of fun." I pouted.

Garrett chuckled. "You're the only woman I know who'd rather work than plan a wedding, especially one with no price limit on it."

"I know, I just miss my work. I miss you." I hugged him tight.

"You've got me every night baby." He kissed me softly.

"No, you still travel at times." I pouted.

"Bella. That's not fair. You know I have to. And I only go for a day or two. Never like I did before. You know that." He scolded.

"I know." I sighed.

"I need a shower. I'm really tired." I kissed him once more and extracted myself from him.

"No invitation?" he asked hurt.

"You looked busy." I shrugged.

"Bella, I'm never too busy for you or Grayson. You should know that by now. I thought I'd proven myself over and over again." He ran a hand through his hair as he paced.

"You have. I'm just tired and cranky. You know I get whiney. I'm sorry." I stepped in front of him and kissed him softly, pulling him with me towards the bathroom.

AN:

The wedding is stressing Bella out…

It's going to be the TALK of the SOCIAL circle…

There's no doubt about that…

MRI test results came back… INCONCLUSIVE… So I have to wait and have more testing and get a referral to a neurologist now…

So I'm basically back to waiting… :0(

Thanks for being so patient….

Y'all are THE BEST!

Love you all!

Reviews=Love…. MUAH!


	12. Chapter 12

**Enough for Now**

Chapter 12

Several weeks have passed and I'm still without a wedding dress.

Other aspects have been taken care of so that's a relief. I've decided on the band that will play at the reception, they can play anything from classical to jazz. Food has been decided too. We would have a sit down meal of course and an open bar, Garrett expected between 400 and 500 people to be there. Only about 50-75 would be my actual family and friends, if I was lucky to have that many show.

"Bella, why don't you and Rose take a girls weekend and go to New York, just the two of you. Maybe you'll find something there, relax and don't over think." Garrett kissed me sweetly.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Of course. I've already told Emmett to tell Rose to pack her shit. The private jet is ready, you need to pack. The limo will be here soon." He smirked.

"You're a sneaky man. But I love you." I straddled his lap.

"Keep that up and I won't let you go." He bit my neck.

I jumped up and ran to the room.

Garrett sauntered in. "I'm serious babe. Money is no problem and you've got the black card, use that for everything. While we're at it, hand me all your personal cards. I don't want you to use any of yours." He smirked.

"Garrett, no." I shook my head.

"There's no room discussion or argument." He held out his hand.

I huffed and then handed him my cards.

"Uh, there's one missing." He snapped his fingers.

"Ugh! You're impossible." I smiled and tossed my last one at him. "Can I finish packing now?" I asked.

"Only if you take this." He unbuttoned his shirt and folded it and put it in with my things. "I want you thinking of me at night." He kissed my neck.

"I always think of you." I turned in his arms.

"You feeling OK? You look a little peaked and your feet are still puffy." He pointed down.

"Yeah, too much fluid today I guess. I'm fine. I'll make an appointment this time, I swear." I shrugged.

"OK. I'm counting on it." He kissed me once more before letting me finish up and going to check on Greyson.

Rose and I were having a great weekend, still no luck in finding a dress though so I told Rose to screw it and it was truly a girl's weekend and we were going to go clubbing.

"Bella, I didn't bring clubbing clothes and you've never been one to go clubbing." Rose mocked me.

"I know. But I feel spontaneous. Let's go to one of these little boutiques and get something. Come on." I pulled her out the door. "It's all on Garrett." I waved his black card in the elevator and she giggled.

We walked into this cute boutique with whimsical clothing that looked one of a kind.

"Hi! How can I help you!" this cute little pixie girl came bouncing out from behind the desk.

"Yes, we're in town for the weekend and we're looking for something to go out to a club in and we're looking for a good club and restaurant." We smiled.

"Well, I can help you ALL around. My name is Alice and this is my shop. I make all the clothes and my fiancé owns the best jazz club in the city and it's got a killer restaurant attached, managed by his brother." She beamed.

We spent the better part of the afternoon getting acquainted with Alice and her clothes, each of us picking several outfits and agreeing to meet Alice back here in a couple hours to be her special guest at the club tonight.

We met back at Alice's shop and caught a cab to her fiancé's club.

"So, I called Jasper and he had Peter reserve us a VIP table for dinner. You girls look HOT in my designs by the way. Have you thought about modeling?" she smiled.

"Oh, no. I'm a computer geek, I hate the lime light." I shook my head. "Rose here, she would love something like that though." I pinched her side.

"I'd love to use you during my next show. I'd pay for everything. Flight, room and food." Alice beamed.

"Oh, I don't know. I have a baby and a husband to consider." She smiled.

"Tell you what. We'll exchange information and we can talk about it. It won't be until next fall." Alice reassured her.

"Oh! That might cause bigger problems. Bella is getting married then, I'll be really busy. Hey, have you ever designed a wedding dress?" Rose opened her big mouth.

"Bella! You're getting married?" Alice started bouncing.

I just nodded.

"I'd LOVE to design your dress. Tell you what, give me a couple of weeks and I'll fly out to you. I'll take measurements and get your ideas of the perfect dress." She smiled.

Before we had the chance to talk anymore we'd arrived at the club.

Dinner and music made for a great evening.

We met Alice's family.

Her fiancé Jasper was calm and soft spoken to her bubbly personality.

Jasper's brother Peter and his Charlotte were two peas in a pod, kind of like Rose and Emmett and refused to let us pay for anything all night.

Alice told them about her designing my wedding gown and when Rose finally told her who she was actually designing it for, I thought Alice's ear piercing screech was going to bring in all the neighborhood dogs.

"Darlin' I kind of need my hearing." Jasper chuckled.

"Sorry baby, but I've been reading about this wedding. I just didn't put two and two together." She smiled widely.

"Could we keep this on the down low for now?" I asked.

"Of course. I understand not wanting that information getting leaked out." She nodded.

Our weekend ended and we made sure we had each other's information before leaving.

"How was your weekend baby?" Garrett asked as he picked us up from the airport.

"Good. We went shopping and met a nice couple, she owns her own boutique. And although I didn't find a wedding dress, she does make all her own clothes and she's agreed to MAKE my wedding dress." I beamed into his eyes for his reaction.

"Really? A true one of a kind?" he smiled.

"Yeah. Everything that I WANT!" I stressed.

"That's great baby." He hugged me tight. "Oh, I hope you don't mind. I called the doctor for you, we've got an appointment tomorrow morning at 8:30 after we drop Greyson off for school." He smiled.

"Garrett, really? I was fine all weekend. Tell him Rose." I look to her with pleading eyes.

"Well, she did get sick once. And her feet keep swelling." She shrugged.

"Bitch." I shot her a look.

"Bells, just concerned for you too." She shrugged.

"Fine." I mumbled.

We dropped Rose off at her house, Emmett was waiting and grabbed her bags then her for a big hug, thanking me for taking her for the weekend.

I laughed and told Rose he'd be thanking me when he saw the lingerie we purchased from Journelle.

The men both looked at us in question and we smiled and told them 'later'.

Rose dragged Emmett inside and I told Garrett we needed to get home so I could see my little man.

"Sorry babe, he's with Heidi, Al and the girls, they're going to the movies and pizza. It's you and me." He reached over and kissed me before pulling out of the drive way.

We pulled up to the house and I was relieved.

"Do you want to freshen up before dinner or just stay in?" he asked.

"I'd love to freshen up and do something simple. I don't want to have to do heels and makeup, if possible." I pleased with my eyes.

"That's fine. We can do Chili's. Go shower and throw on some jeans and a t-shirt." He kissed me. "I've got a few phone calls to make, just come get me." He left to my shower and I hurried through so we could eat, I was starving.

The doctor's appointment came too soon for my liking.

I hated the doctor's and Garrett being all doting was driving me crazy.

"Garrett please. I can put my shoes on by myself, really." I sighed.

"I know, I just want to help. You don't look like you're feeling too well. I have the driver waiting so I can sit with you. OK?" he held my chin and kissed me softly.

I sighed and nodded. "OK."

We arrived at the doctor's and they did all the usual pre-appointment fun stuff like weight, height, urine and drawing blood, which almost made me panic.

Garrett calmed me down and chuckled at my near hyper ventilation of the needle.

"If you value your manhood, you'll stop." I snapped.

The doctor walked in at that time and smiled.

"Good morning Ms. Swan, I see here you've been feeling nauseous and had some swelling in your feet?" he questioned.

"Yes sir. I'm not sure what's causing it. It's not something that's usual for me." I shook my head.

"OK, well going over your test results here, it looks like you're pregnant." He smiled.

"What?" I gasped and Garrett is practically doing a happy dance in the corner.

"But, from the swelling in your feet and your size, I'm worried. I think you may have early preeclampsia." He sighed.

"Can that be bad? My first pregnancy was pretty normal, I was stressed, but it didn't really do much besides make me sick my first trimester." I shrugged.

"I'm going to do an ultrasound, I want to get an idea of how far you are, and do you have any idea?" he asked.

"Uh, maybe 8 weeks or so. My periods have been messed up, so I'm not sure. I haven't been able to take any birth control since my first son's birth, most of them made me sick and I won't do an IUD, our family history doesn't have a great track record with them." I told him honestly.

"OK. Give me a few minutes to get everything ready and we'll see if we can get an idea." He smiled and walked out.

"Oh God Garrett, I'm going to be a WHALE at our wedding!" I started crying.

"Bella, you'll be a beautiful bride no matter what!" he soothed.

"Oh, this will be one for the socialites… BILLIONARE MARRIES WHALE… WHALE MARRIES BILLIONARE FOR MONEY… I can read the fucking headlines now." I cried harder.

The doctor walked in while I was crying.

"Is she OK?" he looked worried.

"She's just worried because we're getting married in November." I answered.

"Oh, she'll be a beautiful bride." He gushed.

"That's what I told her. She's worried about the stupid socialites." I could feel Garrett rolling his eyes.

"Oh dear. Don't worry about those two bit nosy bitches. My wife included. I knew you looked familiar. She's been talking about this wedding and hoping we get the 'invite'" he laughed.

"Oh, we'll make sure you do. She'll be the envy of her friends and you'll be 'The World's Best Husband'." Garrett smiled.

"Well thank you." He nodded. "Now, let's see your baby." He instructed me to lay back and pull my shirt up and skirt down a little.

We started the test and he took the pictures and typed some stuff in before he started showing us all the important things for development.

"Now from the looks of this Bella and Garrett, she's closer to about three and a half months. So I'm quite concerned about the swelling. You're healthy, so I don't want to put you on bed rest already. But I want you to take it easy. If you're working, cut back your hours and all this wedding stuff, don't worry about it. It's not worth it." He smiled.

"Thank you." We both said.

"No problem. I want to see you back here in 3 weeks. Bella you also need to put on some weight. At least 5 pounds." He gave me a look.

"I'll try." I nodded.

"OK. We can work with that." He shook our hands and left us with instructions to see the nurse for our appointment and our disc and pictures.

Garrett pulled out his phone as soon as we were in the car.

"Alistair, I'm not going to be in today, I'll fill you in later." He snapped the phone shut without any other explanation.

We arrived at the house and he practically dragged me out of the car and picked me up bridal style.

Once behind closed doors he swung me around.

"A baby! We're having a baby! And I get to be here for every single moment." He kissed me though both of our tears.

"I'm so happy Garrett. I really am and I don't care that I'll be a whale, as long as you'll love me." I smiled up at him.

"Bella, I saw your pictures from before. You're the most beautiful pregnant woman ever and pregnant with my child. That's even better." He kissed me senseless and then carried me upstairs and made love to me all afternoon.

AN:

I hope everyone's happy with the new addition…

Sorry it took so long…

Lots going on around here and I had a little bit of a writer's block half way through the chapter… :/

But I'm back…

Lots of Love…

I'm also starting a Facebook page for ALL my stories…

It's a PRIVATE page…

So PM me w/ your FB name and I can send you an invite…

It'll have pictures of everything (once I get there… LOL)

And you can discuss where you'd like stories to go (I love your ideas)

And even new stories ideas… Because I truly LOVE to write for y'all…

Remember…

Reviews=Love


	13. Chapter 13

**Enough for Now**

Chapter 13

BPOV

We were going back in for my follow up appointment.

I was nervous, because I had put on at least five pounds, if not more since last seeing the doctor.

Waiting in the room the nurse brought me out to weigh me.

"Very good Ms. Swan an entire fifteen pounds. You're catching up." She smiled.

"Yeah that's why I had to go buy an entire new wardrobe." I grumbled.

"That's good. That means your baby is healthy. We should be able to get a good look to see what you're having today too." She smiled.

"I know, that part keeps me from frowning over my ever growing ass." I laughed.

She shook her head and led me back to the room.

Garrett was working away on his phone as always.

"You wife has gained fifteen pounds and it looks great on her doesn't it?" the nurse smiled at Garrett.

"I tell her that several times a day." He smiled.

"Good, just keep doing it." The nurse gave him a fake stink eye and we all laughed.

The doctor walked in and looked over everything and then examined me.

"Nice Bella, there's very little swelling, just the normal. Keep up the great work. And I'm glad you took the weight issue to heart, you caught up to where you should be." He smiled.

"Well this little one has a very healthy appetite and my morning sickness is pretty much gone, unless something really unpleasant crosses my nose." I shrug.

"That's wonderful. So you're hungry a lot? Anything crazy?" he asked.

"Spicy. That's about it. I'm always wanting pizza and taco's stuff like that. And I eat at all hours. I think she is going to be mixed up, she loves eating at 3am!" I shook my head.

The doctor laughed. "You said she?" he questioned.

"I keep having dreams of a little girl." I shrugged.

"Well let's see." We got set up and he did the usual measurements and showing us the fingers and toes, eyes and nose, Garrett was in tears.

"Garrett, are you OK?" I squeezed his hand and he nodded.

"OK, the most important part, are you ready. We have… A girl. You were right Bella." The doctor smiled.

"Garrett. A girl." Now I was crying.

"A princess?" he asked.

"Yes." The doctor smiled.

He printed out the pictures for us and we thanked him, telling him invitations would be coming out soon, to act surprised when they got theirs and Garrett was even inviting him to his annual charity event since he was an avid golfer.

He thanked us and even gave me a big hug as we walked out the door.

"Maybe you'll be a good influence on my wife." He smiled. I nodded and told him I'd try.

We called everyone and told them we were having a girl, they were all excited and couldn't wait to get started on her room.

Garrett and I were in our little bubble for the afternoon before picking up Greyson and giving him the good news over pizza and games at Chuck E. Cheese.

We took Greyson to Chuck E. Cheese to tell him the good news.

I can't believe he was so happy.

"Oh my gosh, a sister! This is awesome!" he bounced in his seat.

"Steven said he got a little brother last year and they have to share a room. Bobby too. But with a sister, I'll get my own room. SWEET!" he fist pumped.

We laughed and then he got serious and we looked worried.

"I will have my own room, right? Because I don't want any stupid Barbie's or pink stuff in my room. OR to listen to her cry. Plus dad has LOTS of empty room's mom." Greyson argued and we laughed.

"Yes, no matter what you'd have your own room. Daddy does have lots of rooms." I smiled.

"Good. OK. My sister is welcomed then." Greyson said before dragging Garrett off to play games.

For the next few weeks Greyson talked about his baby sister to anyone who would listen.

He loved touching my stomach and Garrett bought a Doppler machine so we could listen to the heartbeat, that was Greyson's favorite thing to do at bedtime.

"Mommy, have you and daddy come up with any names?" he asked.

"Yes we have, why?" I asked. He'd been so hands on in wanting to help pick out the bedding and everything when we started buying stuff that he was worried we'd go shopping without him.

"Well I have an idea too." He smiled.

"OK, well you tell me and maybe that can be her middle name, if it goes with the first name." I hugged him.

"Rose. Like after Aunt Rose." He smiled.

He's always had a huge crush on her, so it really shouldn't surprise me.

"Hmmmm… Gillian Rose, that sounds pretty good sweetheart." I kissed his head.

"I'll have to talk it over with daddy. OK?" I told him.

"OK." He kissed my cheek and ran off to play.

"Gillian Rose is perfect!" Alice gushed as she was drawing up my ideas for the dress, the guys were in a business meeting.

"I know, it just flows perfectly." I sighed.

I had baby brain lately and that's all I thought about.

I'd be at work and Garrett or Alistair would catch me day dreaming or surfing the web for baby stuff.

"When are you getting all the furniture?" Alice asked.

"Next weekend. Today he has the meeting with Jasper and Peter and tomorrow is his golf tournament. And Greyson wants to help pick it out. So we're going to take the entire weekend to shop." I shrugged.

"That's so awesome that he's so excited." She smiled.

She finished her design and showed it to me and I was in tears.

It was perfect.

We'd perfected the original a few times.

She wasn't going to start the dress until a couple months before the wedding since I'd be so close to my due date and I'd be so large (according to me), I was worried it wouldn't fit and she'd assured me that it wouldn't take long to do.

Garrett had given her a huge office in his building to use while she was here and they'd purchased a condo in one his many buildings for a steal, I think it was his old place he used to crash at after late nights at the office before we came along, because it was easily a $2 million dollar property and they got it for $900,000. See a steal.

The space for the restaurant/jazz club was in between the condo and the offices and Garrett owned that property too, that's how he'd be the partner, just giving them the building, he got a small share of the profits, he just wanted to see them succeed.

Their place in NYC was running well with a well trained staff and Peter was going to stay there, he didn't want to move to Seattle, so Jasper and Alice were going to move here for now and get this one started.

Alice would have to go back and forth for her business, but not weekly and I was glad for that, she was becoming a close friend.

The golf tournament was here before I knew it and the doctor and his wife found Garrett and me after.

"Mr. Lee and Ms. Swan it's so nice to see you." Our doctor smiled.

His wife's jaw dropped.

"You know Bella Swan?" she practically growled.

"Yes I do." He smiled and winked at me.

"Your husband is wonderful and speaks so highly of you." I smiled politely.

"Oh, well. Thank you." Her entire demeanor changed.

"Would you like to have coffee one day next week?" I asked.

"W-what?" she stuttered.

"Coffee?" I asked.

"Oh, yes. That sounds wonderful." She smiled.

"I drop my son off at school and go to this wonderful coffee shop." I smiled and gave her the information.

She agreed to meet me there tomorrow morning.

Garrett and I smiled and thanked them for coming and wished them a good day.

By the end of the day my feet were swollen and I was tired.

Garrett ran us a bubble bath and I soaked as he massaged my feet.

I must have fallen asleep.

The next thing I know, I'm being woken up by my sexy husband kissing me between my legs.

"Good Morning Beautiful."

This man never ceases to amaze me.

AN:

Little jump in time next chapter…

Be on the lookout for Gillian's bedroom…

It'll be ALL Garrett & Greyson's doing, just keep that in mind…

Bella loses all control when it comes to their Princess…

I have a feeling NO one will mess with her…

Will Bella have a new friend as well?

Someone to help her through the ups and downs of society?

We'll see…

Check out our FB page to see WHO her coffee date friend is before anyone else… :0)

Reviews=Love


End file.
